Hallow Remains
by FireBluez1115
Summary: Takes place in 1942 at Auschwitz concentration camp during the Holocaust. Nathan is an SS guard. Brooke is Jewish woman thrown into camp. What happens when Nathan starts to fall for her?
1. Authors Note

**Alright Everyone! I'm introducing a new story. It's called Hallow Remains. Now this story will take place in 1940's during the Holocaust. **

**Info:**

**This is an AU about Nathan Scott and Brooke Davis. Nathan is an SS guard working at Auschwitz, one of the largest concentration camps in Poland. Brooke is a strong headed Jewish woman living with her 2 sisters, parents and brother. However things become complicated when Brooke is taken and thrown into the camp. What happens when the Nathan starts having feelings for her? Is he willing to risk it all to save her?**

**Now I will need more than 20 reviews if anyone is interested in this. **

**Note: I will not be posting up this story anytime soon. I'm still doing some research on my part. However if I don't get the reviews I won't bother writing it. But if you want me to continue please let me know. This story will be rated M, and will have lots of graphic, disturbing, violence.. and a whole lot of stuff. So this will only be for mature readers. **

**Alright… click the button below if you want the story… **

**Firebluez**


	2. Dark Snow

**Thanks for all the review!**

**I'm only posting Ch1 to give yall a little taste.**

**A little background info… for those of you who don't know about the holocaust I'd expect maybe you should Google it and get the basics. Now I must say that this is my AU about this story. Indeed I did some research about it, but nonetheless I'm no expert on the matter. Now for those of you who don't like violence and all that, then you shouldn't read this. Fair warning to all. This is for Mature readers, there will be cussing, violence and disturbing images and lots more. In no way am I justifying what the Nazis, or anything of that matter. So please do not get upset. I'm not trying to offend anyone. This is a very sad time in the world…. And I'm writing it just like I've read. For that matter please be respectful. **

**This is an AU about Nathan Scott and Brooke Davis. Nathan is an SS guard working at Auschwitz, one of the largest concentration camps in Poland. He has one brother named Lucas Scott, however he won't be in the story much. Brooke is a strong headed Jewish woman living with her 2 sisters, parents and brother. The story will go back and forth between the two. They may not go in order… However I will also be writing from 1****st**** person and 3****rd****. So don't be alarmed. Terms to know.. POW means Prisoner or War. And so begins Hallow Remains….**

_December 14, 1942_

_Mounds of snow piled lazily onto the shallow ground. The night sky threw an awful smile from up above, while the moon relinquished a menacing frown. A brush of cold wind whirled around and nipped at the face of a man standing out in the middle of the cold. His strong jaw line was tightly clenched as his eyes scanned through the depths of darkness. His blue eyes cautiously evaluated his post then took in a deep breath, adjusting his rife to the side. The man lifted his hands to his tired eyes and rubbed them. The sounds of crunching footsteps are heard from behind him. The man turns around to find a tall blonde man in his late 20's walking towards him. The man was dressed in uniform. _

"_Scott." The man spoke revealing his heavy accent. _

"_Krebs. What do I owe the pleasure?" the blue eyed man asked staring off into another direction. _

"_**I'm relieving you of your duty for tonight." Krebs replied with a half smile. **_

"_**I'm perfectly fine." He replied back.**_

"_**I'm not asking, I'm telling you." Krebs ordered. **_

_**With a small shake of his head Scott grabbed his rifle.**_

"_**Isn't it pretty Nathan?" Kreb smiled as his eyes gazed at something from afar. **_

_**Nathan followed Krebs's gaze. A big dark cloud of smoke drifted venomously up into the air, clashing against the falling snow. The smokestacks were alive and roaring to life. Nathan clenched his rugged jaw tightly and stowed his facial expressions. He tightly gripped onto the rifle and quickly glanced away. Without another word Nathan spun on his heels and walked away. **_

_The falling powder clashed against Nathan's face as he walked to his sector. After going through several gates, he finally entered a small building. Warm heat hit his face as he entered into his room. Throwing off his hat to the floor, he swiftly shrugged out of his coat. Walking towards his cabinet he pulled out a bottle of scotch. Grabbing a dirty glass he poured himself a shot. Taking the shot to a small table he threw himself into a seat. His blue eyes examined the scotch inside the glass. With a deep low sigh he set down the shot and stared at it, never taking his eyes off the smiling cup. Minutes flew by as he continued staring at the glass. Then he finally threw his head into his hands. A few sobs erupted from his mouth. Within a few seconds Nathan slumped his head onto the table as beads of moisture fell down his face. Anger filled him, along with sadness and grief. Suddenly he jumped from his seat grabbing the small shot glass from the table and threw it violently against the wall releasing a loud grunt. Millions of shattered glass flew into the air, spilling all its contents on the floor. Then he grabbed the bottle that was left out and flung it across the room. The loud crash ripped a small hole in the silence. The pain in his blue eyes flashed as he sunk down to the hardwood floor. Banging his head twice against the cherry cabinets he continued to let the tears fall. _

"_Please… Please! Stop it." Nathan whispered. _

_His blue eyes were starting to turn red from all the emotions he had been holding onto… _

"_I'm so sorry." Nathan pleaded getting onto his hands and knees. _

"_Please! Forgive me!" he cried louder. _

"_God help me! I can't do this… " _

_Nathan stretched out onto the floor and planted his face onto the ground. His chest rose and fell quickly as he began to recollect himself. Huge heavy bags hit his eyes and his body grew tired. Within a few minutes he finally gave into the sleep in which he had resisted for almost 3 days. Quietly falling asleep against the cold floor he wished this time he wouldn't dream of the nightmares. _

_Nathan was laid out onto a green field filled with white roses. He smiled as the sunshine beat down against his face. Everything was filled with brightness and color. Suddenly someone sat next to him. A blonde haired boy with blue eyes laughed down at Nathan's face. _

"_White flowers dude? That's really…. Kinda gay." The blonde boy laughed. _

"_They're roses." Nathan replied with a slight smile._

"_Bro… you serious?" the boy laughed. _

"_Lucas, I've missed you." Nathan laughed as he sat up to meet his brother's gaze. _

"_Me too." Lucas laughed. _

_The boys sat in silence taking in the beautiful scenery. The crystal clear blue sky looked so inviting as it stretched beyond the horizons. Birds chirped aloud as they flew by landing on nearby trees. The pale blue lake next them was brought to life as a couple of rabbits bounced their way to eagerly taste the cool water against their lips. A sweet smell of dew filled both the brother's noses as they both smiled. _

_Lucas's smile disappeared after a few minutes._

"_How are you?" Lucas asked his tone changing dramatically from the playful tone that he had been using. _

_Nathan glanced down at his hands. Shock flooded through him as he saw his knuckles heavily bruised and marked with red scratches. His hands were calloused and dark with dirt. The skin on the inside of his hands was peeling from the freezing cold weather. After swallowing a huge lump that had risen at the back of his clammy throat he met his brother's serious gaze. _

"_It's hard Luke. So hard…." His voice trailed off as he tried to keep himself together. _

_Lucas clenched his jaw and looked at his brother with concern and understanding._

"_I'm trying so hard to keep my cool and pretend that it doesn't bother me, but it's getting to the point where I'm about to break." Nathan's voice started becoming raspy._

"_Just hang in there. We are almost done, we've almost got everything planned." Lucas replied. _

"_It's been 6 months. I've been here for 6 months in this hell hole. How much longer?" Nathan asked. _

_Lucas scratched at his head and glanced down at the grass. He pinched his lips together as his eyes started to become watery. _

"_It's going to be about another couple months." Lucas replied. _

"_Couple of months…" Nathan repeated as he stared off into the fields trying to hide the pain in his eyes. _

"_I am so sorry Nathan… I'm doing the best that I can! And… I told you I should of done it, not you!" Lucas replied with a cracking voice. _

_Nathan shook his head and brushed a hand through his hair. _

"_You would've never been able to make it… I know you. You would've gotten yourself killed on the 1__st__ day." Nathan spoke with heavy words. _

"_Tell me what it's like?" Lucas asked. _

"_No." Nathan replied with a stern voice. _

"_It will help to talk about it. Relieve some of the weight on your shoulders." Lucas pleaded. _

"_You have enough to worry about." Nathan replied looking up into the sky. _

"_Nathan… I'm your brother." _

"_I know you are, but you know how everyone has their nightmares when they dream, and when they wake up they're in reality again. Well when I wake up they are still there. I long for dreams like these…" Nathan replied gesturing towards the beautiful scenery. _

"_I promise that I'm going to get this done. And when I do, I'm going to get you!" Lucas replied with a strong voice. _

"_I love you Lucas… I just thought I should tell you."_

"_Don't! Don't you do that… You are going to tell me in person."_

"_I know that… but I needed to say it."_

_Lucas gazed at his brother. "I love you too. Little brother."_

_Nathan revealed a half smile. The boys shared a couple more laughs. They danced beneath the sun in all their glory. Then began tackling each other until their whole body shook with laughter as they fell against the soft grass. _

_Suddenly everything started becoming black. Lucas's wide blue eyes became big. _

"_NATHAN!" Lucas shouted trying to grab his brother's arm._

_Nathan's blue eyes shot open. His body hurt from being on the floor. He glanced around and noticed he was still in his room. Carefully pushing himself halfway up, he scratched the back of his head and looked down at his watch. He had only slept 4 hours. With a low heavy sigh, he pulled himself up and started cleaning the broken glass and dark liquid on the floor. Once he was done he made his way into the bathroom and started peeling his clothing off. He stood by the mirror completely naked and began staring at himself in the mirror and was shocked at what he saw. His face was pale white, his blue eyes that were once lit with fire and determination were now filled with nothing… nothing but pain and sadness. Dark circles shaped underneath his eyes from lack of sleep. His thick black hair was a little longer, and his chin was very rugged from the lack of shaving. _

_After glancing at himself in the mirror he turned on the water to the tub. Hot moist steam filled the bathroom as the water turned hot. Carefully getting into the small tub his body shook with shock. After a few calming breathes he immerged himself completely into the tub. The heat soaked into his skin warming every part of his body. Holding his breath he dunked his head into water. He opened his eyes as bubbles from the water fluttered around. All was quiet, just for that moment. He glanced at the ceiling. Faces popped into his mind. But he immediately closed them from his mind. He closed his eyes and shook his head underwater. His throat began burning. His lungs ached for breath, but he continued to stay. His vision started to become slightly blurry. Releasing all the air from his breath, the small bubbles rushed to the top._

_A small voice from the back of his mind started whispering to him._

"_Don't do this."_

"_Why not? I've got nothing to live for"_

"_Your brother?" _

"…_.. "_

"_It's not the time…"_

"_WHY NOT! I'd rather be dead than have to live one more day…"_

"_Trust me… NOT YET!"_

_Nathan's head shot up from the water, splashing everything near. He gasped as he clung to the side of the tub. Closing his eyes he brushed his wet hair from his face. _

"_Not yet." Nathan whispered, as he closed his eyes. "Not yet."_

**Thoughts? Reviews… Tell me what you think? Right now I'm easing my way into things, however in the next chapter things will be kicked up a whole other level, so be prepared for some of that. Click the button below and review. **


	3. Standing

**Dear all readers: I'm sorry It's taken me such a long friggen time to post this up. I've been trying to make sure that things were settled and placed. But I promise there will be a lot more updates! So I hope everyone likes it. Here is chapter 2…. **

Nathan POV

It happened again. I told myself not to look. But it's easier said than done. Today the men found a newborn baby hidden in old blankets in the women's workshop. When all the ladies were asked whose baby it was no one claimed it. In my opinion smart choice.

:Flashback:

The piercing sound of a prepubescent baby erupted through the entire camp. Kowski grabbed the naked newborn baby by its head and tossed it violently onto the freezing white powder. The brown haired Kowski, laughed as other SS members joined him. The women in the sewing sector were forced outside into lines to watch the devastating show. A deep sinking feeling gnawed at the pit of my stomach at the sight. My fists tightened and my body became stiff. My heart beat sped as the other men began pushing women to the ground, asking whose baby it was. One man grabbed a woman by her hair and brutally shoved her face into the snow. A big rising lump shot to the tip of my throat.

_Don't look. Whatever you do, don't look._ I repeated the orders in my mind. _You can't do anything…_ _Don't look! They will kill you on sight if you do._

The crescents of my nails burrowed into my skin. A slight oozing and warmth filled my hands, and I knew I had drawn blood.

"SCOTT! COME JOIN US!" Kowski shouted over the baby's alarming cries. My eyes darted quickly to the crying baby on the ground. I swallowed my throat and gut and made sure to clear my throat when I spoke.

"I'm not leaving my post." I spoke with a strong voice.

"Have some fun will ya? Ya know it's not all work, you got to have room for some play!" Kowski laughed.

I turned my head away from the sight before me, and ignored Kowski's remark. I overheard him whispering to the men that I took my job too seriously. A flash of anger burned in me. I was tempted to take my rifle and shoot him in his face.

Kowski reached for his gun. "Well let's see how good my shot is."

A small blonde SS guard member grabbed the baby by its barefoot and held it up high. The wind lashed at the small baby. Suddenly a woman ran out from the line and threw herself to her knees and begged for the child's life. The woman was in her 40's with black curly hair with brown eyes. My eyes got huge and I instantly held my breath watching the horrendous scene before me.

"You little fucking liar!" Kowski shouted and he kicked her in the face.

My legs planted into place. I froze in my spot. My eyes were glued to the scene.

"PLEASE! NOT MY BABY!" the woman pleaded with a heavy accent. My eyes began to water up. _No… you stupid woman. _

The other men grabbed the woman by her arms and held her up.

Kowski smiled at her with an evil eye. Then he nodded at the small blonde man holding onto the baby. The blonde man threw the baby up into the air. Kowski aimed at the baby and shot it twice in mid air. My knees began to tremble as the limp body fell quietly to the ground. A pain in my heart began to burst. The woman screamed out in pain. The men released her as she quickly ran to her dead child. She fell to her knees by the body. A small tear fell down my face as she hugged the baby to her chest.

Kowski stood behind her smiling. He placed his gun behind the woman's head and pulled the trigger. The woman fell forward onto the white powder. All was silent.

The men laughed as they kicked the lifeless woman on the ground.

I turned away and quickly wiped at my fallen tears. I gasped slightly as I inhaled fresh air.

:End Of Flashback:

All I could ever do was watch with disdain in my eyes. I leaned over the side of a building where it was desolated and threw up. Grasping onto the ledge I watched as all my food had come up. After wiping my lower lip I calmly walked back to my post outside the women's sewing sector. After glancing around my I walked inside the small building. At least 30 women were cramped up side by side into a small room sewing clothing. I walked around the room as best as I could. A few women looked up and met my eyes, but I looked away. I could never meet their eyes. Their pales faces were marked with sadness, and hunger. Most of the women looked frail and sick. All I wanted to do was help them. I've even contemplated on giving them each a small piece of bread. But I knew the consequences of my actions. If word ever got out, I would be shot. The women would never see me as their ally, but instead as a cruel some monster. A baffling smell hit my nose, which made my whole body cringe. I glanced around the floor but spotted nothing. You'd think that working here every day that you would get use to the smells. But everyday shocked me that it was stronger more than ever.

Just then, the door to the sewing sector opened. A tall man with a moustache walked in and gestured for me to go outside.

"Move faster ladies!" I raised my voice and quietly walked outside.

Cool air stung my face as I stood outside with David, my only fellow acquaintance. We were both the new rookies when we first started. We both came into Auschwitz at the same time but to be completely honest he's what keeps me sane here. He's one of the few who I can trust to a point. Its difficult to trust anyone here, it's best not to. He was puffing on a cigarette and gazing out into the afternoon sky. We both stood in silence. I shoved my hands deep into my pockets, wondering why he wanted to talk with me.

"Tomorrow you have cattle train duties." David nodded.

I glanced down at the ground. "Why?"

"A few men are taking the day off. Spending time with their families." David replied with a stern voice.

I gave him a small nod and sighed. A small puff of white smoke drew from the heat of my breath.

"Krebs's is changing your post." David broke the silence after a few moments.

"Which part does he want me to work?"

"Canada." David nodded.

"Canada?" I asked a little confused.

"It's the sorting area for all the people junk. Luggage, clothes, ya know stuff like that." David explained shifting his hands.

"So who sorts that crap." I asked.

"Well we get the young Jewish girls to work it. They sort amongst the clothes and possessions and sort it. You just have watch them and make sure they don't steal anything." He joked.

"Alright, that's fine. At least I get to be inside." I nodded with a small smile.

David chuckled slightly and playfully hit my shoulder. "Ya know Nathan you got to relax man! You take this job too seriously. In fact, why don't we go see a movie later today? I hear it's very good."

I shook my head. "No, I'm not in the mood."

"Fine at least have a drink with me after. Spending so much time here really fucks you up." David smiled.

I released a low heavy sigh. "Sure." I nodded.

"Alright, well then I must leave you." He gave a warm gentle smile and took his leave. David was a good man, he really was.

After my shift was over I walked over to the bar. Music and loud laughter filled the large room. Dim lighting revealed that the bar was full tonight. Smoke and liquor intoxicated the room as I approached the bar. The bartender with a big moustache eyed me as I took a seat.

"Long day kid?" the man asked with a deep voice.

I scratched the back of my head and smiled. "Jews." I threw out.

The bartender threw his head back with laughter. His smile revealed a missing front tooth. I looked away from the man and searched around for David.

"I like you kid. Sense of humor. Gotta have it in a place like this. My name's Boomer." The bartender introduced himself.

"I'm Nathan Scott." I looked back at him.

"Well Scott, what can I get for ya?" Boomer asked pulling out a glass.

"Get me the strongest that you've got." I spoke.

Boomer smiled then took off. I breathed a small sigh of relief when I saw David coming in. He spotted me within a few seconds and made his way over to me.

"Hey! Started without me?" David asked as he shrugged off his coat.

"I just ordered." I shrugged.

David threw himself in the seat next to me. At that time Boomer came back with my drink.

"What can I get ya?" he directed at David.

"I'll just get some scotch on the rocks please." David answered.

Boomer nodded and disappeared again.

I glanced over at David who was pulling out a large cigar from his pocket. He pointed the cigar at me as a means of asking me if I wanted one. I shook my head and threw down my drink. A strong burning sensation hit the back of my throat. I could feel the dark liquid travel the length of my throat. After a few seconds the pain went away.

"So tell me Scott. Do you have a family?" David asked while lighting up his cigar.

I licked my lips and smiled.

"My mother and father died a couple years ago. My older brother is actually working alongside with Hitler's inner circle." I responded.

Boomer came back with David's drink and quickly refilled my glass.

"Interesting. You must be very proud of him." David replied puffing out a huge cloud of smoke.

"Yes I am." I answered.

"How did your parents die?" David asked.

"They were murdered." I answered with a rough edge to my tone.

"I'm very sorry my friend. Who did it?" he asked downing his drink.

"The enemy." I responded downing my drink.

"That's a real shame. I hope the fucker got what he deserved." David smiled.

I revealed a smile. "Oh trust me… he did."

After a few more seconds the room seemed to get louder. I glanced around the room as everyone seemed to get a little more disruptive. A group of women had just entered the bar. The women of the SS had arrived. I returned my glance to the front.

"Got a girlfriend Scott? Or are you married?" David asked.

"No. I don't have a girlfriend nor am I married."

"Are you a fag?" David mocked.

"I'm no fucking fag." I almost growled at him.

"Only asking friend. I mean when you looked at those women over there, you had a look on your face." David spoke.

"What look was that?" I asked.

"One of disgust. And so either you must hold a grudge against women or you already had a woman." David chuckled.

"Those women will never be my type." I replied downing my third drink.

"Why is that?" he asked still staring at the women.

"Because I'd still have to see them at work once I've finished with them." I threw out.

David glanced at me with amusement in his eyes. Then he threw back his head with laughter and slammed his hand against my back. His eyes filled with tears as his low pitched laugh rang throughout the bar.

"Fucking Christ! You're crazy." David gasped.

I smiled and looked down at my fourth drink. "You have no idea." I muttered taking down the drink.


	4. Taken

Brooke's POV:

I woke up this morning to find 5 more people in our cramped up room. Getting up from my mat on the floor I quickly glanced around for my family. My youngest sister, Abigail, was sitting on the floor with my brother Charles.

"Where are mama and pa?" I asked kneeling down to them.

"They went outside. Pa wanted to trade his wallet for some food. Mama went with him" Charles answered.

"Okay well where's Gracie?" I asked.

Suddenly a man to the left of us started coughing hysterically. I could feel a frown cross my face as the man grasped onto the ledge of the wall. Then he bent over and puked. Dark crimson poured out from the man's mouth. I quickly threw my arms around my brother and sister in an effort to somewhat protect them. The man then face planted onto the floor and into his vomit. I cringed at the sight. Within a few seconds a revolting smell filled the room. I turned my head away and looked at my brother. The whole room stared at the man.

"Where's Gracie?" I asked again.

My brother's green eyes were glued onto the motionless man on the floor. I bit my lower lip and hit his arm. He quickly looked at me.

"I-I Don't know where she is." Charles replied.

"What the fuck do you mean you don't know where she is?" I asked.

I quickly looked around the small room. There were at least 17 people in the room. Not one of their faces was my oldest sister.

"Fuck." I muttered to myself.

Yesterday my family and I were taken into a contained community area in a part of Poland. People around here called them Ghetto's. I soon came to realize that we weren't the only ones stuffed in a room full of people we didn't know. All around the Ghetto everyone was forced into small rooms. The small towns were contained with barbed wire. Guards watched the gates at night and day.

I sighed and sat down next to my brother. We were both 17 years old. My younger sister was 9 years old. My sister Gracie was 21. My father was a blacksmith and my mother was the finest seamstress in Poland. We lived in a big house just a couple of miles from Warszawa. The Nazis had brought me and my family here after they had forced us from our home. The Nazis had told us the Russians were planning a secret attack on Germany and that they needed our home. They stuffed us on a train and brought us here. They promised us that once they were done with it, we could go back home. All we had to do was wait. Things were changing. Deep in the pit of my stomach I knew something was not right. Rumors were going around that the Nazis were secretly killing Jewish people. I didn't believe any of it. I mean what no one would ever let that happen. No one!

My brother started shifting in his position and started standing up.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

He ignored me and made his way over to the man on the floor. Immediately I stood up and grabbed my brother's arm.

"Don't!" I warned him.

My brother eyed me like I was crazy.

"Do you not see him Brooke? That man could be hurt. Do you not care?" he growled at me.

I drew back by his sudden response.

"It's not our place Charles. That man is sick. We don't even know him!" I replied.

"That's the difference between you and me Brooke. I care. Even if I don't know this man, I need to make sure that he's ok." And with that my brother pulled from my grasp and walked to the man. His light brown hair knelt down as he carefully placed his hand on the man's back.

"Sir… Are you okay?" Charles asked as he tried lifting the man.

No answer. Suddenly the whole room started to quiet down, their attention focused now on my brother and the motionless man.

"Sir?" Charles repeated once more before flipping the man onto this back.

I cringed as the man's entire face was covered in blood and vomit. The revolting smell hit the back of my nose with a fierce punch. Charles pressed his head against the man's chest. After a few seconds he lifted his head back up and looked at me with wide eyes.

"He's dead." He uttered.

My jaw dropped down as I looked down at the dead man. A man in the room began shaking his head.

"What do we do?" Charles asked out loud.

"There's nothing you can do." The man who was shaking his head spoke up loudly.

Charles rose to his feet. "What do you mean?"

The man closed his brown eyes and scratched his short beard. "He's dead already." The man responded.

"So were just supposed to leave him here?" my brother replied.

The man began to chuckle out loud. "So young and naïve."

I scratched the back of my head as I slowly pressed my back against the wall. The smell from the man's body began to disturb my stomach.

"What does that have to do with anything?" my brother questioned.

"Kid do you see what's happening out there? Have you not heard the rumors of what those Nazis are going to do with us?" the man spoke.

"It's lies! All lies! They assured us we'd be going home soon." My brother threw back.

The man chuckled. A woman in her late 20's stepped closer to my brother.

"The old man is telling the truth. Nazis have built death camps for all Jews. They already took my mother and father." The woman spoke.

I let this new info seep into my skin.

"B-b-bbut they can't get away with this!" Charles stammered.

"They already have, and still are." The man nodded.

A slight shiver ran down my body. No… No way this just can't be true!

"Then we need to get out of here!" my brother nodded.

"There's no escaping. You don't think people have tried? Well listen up son, they have and they died. Those soldiers out there will shoot you without any hesitation. This is a live or die world now. Survival… Make sure you get it down quick or you will die too." The man zoned out.

"Stop it! Just stop it!" I raised my voice. "Were not going to die! This is all a bunch of nonsense!"

"If you really believe that, then I'm afraid you will not survive." The man chuckled.

Suddenly our room door busted open. 6 guards quickly started shoving and pushing everyone out of the door.

"OUT EVERYONE MOVE OUT NOW! THE RUSSIANS ARE ATTACKING! WE ARE MOVING EVERYONE TO A SAFER PLACE!" one of the guards shouted.

I quickly grabbed onto my brother and sister as we were pushed from our room and out into the dirty muddy streets. Chaos and confusion surrounded the streets as military cars lined up against the community. From what I saw everyone was being shoved into these large trains barred with barbed wire. Panic stirred in my chest.

"Where's ma and pa?" I asked to my brother.

"I don't know… I don't see them." Charles replied looking around.

People kept shoving and slamming into us. The guards pushed the three of us into one of the carts on the wagon. I stood crammed up against the corner of the wagon. I held on tightly to my brother and sister for dear life. More and more people kept coming into our wagon. The air around me got thinner and thinner. All the body heat began to quadruple within an instant. Then once the cart was full, the soldier slammed the wagon shut.

Everyone was standing shoulder to shoulder. No one had any room to move. No one could hardly breathe.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

Then the same man from our room spoke out loud. "They are taking us to Auschwitz."

I tried looking around the wagon for him but I couldn't see him. All I could see were other people's heads and shoulders in the way.

"And what's that?" I asked.

He chuckled lightly. "The death camp my dear. You will see the truth."

Fear shuddered down my body. I gripped harder onto my sibling as tears rolled down my face. _Will I ever see my parents and Gracie again?_


	5. Arrivals

Early morning air brushed against my skin. I breathed in a silent prayer for the day. Glancing around I noticed the other guard members chatting away lightly. I averted my eyes to front. Waiting.

From a distance the sound of an approaching train was heard. My body started tensing as the sound got louder and louder.

"HERE SHE COMES BABY! HERE SHE COMES!" Krebs laughed.

I clenched down on my jaw as an overbearing loud train reached eyesight. Screams and yells were heard from inside the oncoming train. The train finally pulled up to the platform. I stared at the wagons stuffed with people inside. The small windows at the top of the wagons contained barbed wire, preventing anyone from escaping. The small wagons started shaking as people began to shove and push each other inside.

"OPEN!" Krebs demanded.

The other guards quickly unlocked the doors to the wagons. Within a few short seconds hundreds of people started pushing and shoving each other out onto the platform. The door to the wagons was incredibly small, but I was astonished by how many people were pushed through the door. A strong filthy odor filled the air, it was ghostly and tantalizing. I knew the smell. It quickly filled my body with fear and sent shivers down my arms. Death.

Faces and more faces crowded the platform. Everything was noisy and you couldn't hear a thing. I caught sight of woman in her late 20's who clung onto her 2 small children. Another woman was searching desperately for someone. I presumed maybe a family member. Then a man with blue eyes passed me. His arm was locked around his wife's shoulders. I quickly grabbed onto the man's arm. The man turned and looked at me. Fear was in his eyes.

"Shoes…. Tell them you make shoes." I told the man fiercely. "And you sew." I directed towards the woman. With that I released the man's arm.

Krebs stood on top of a couple of stacked up boxes.

"May I have your attention please!" Krebs shouted out loud to the confused crowd.

The chattering and loud noise came to a silence. The train let out a low snort before Krebs continued.

"Now in order to make things run smoothly we ask that you please leave all your belongings and possessions right where they are. We will deliver them to you promptly after you get settled in. Now there is the matter of registering. We will need to divide you up. Men to the right, and Women and children to the left."

"Where the fuck are we?" A man shouted.

"What are we doing here?" another shouted.

Krebs smiled a deceitful warm smile.

"All will be revealed in time. And I promise you all your questions will be answered."

I closed my eyes and clenched my jaw.

"Now I'm asking one last time. PLEASE MOVE!" Krebs ordered.

No one moved. I held in my breath for what I knew was to come.

"Fine. I asked politely." Krebs smiled and made a small nod the guards.

The guards started forcefully pulling the women and men apart. Everyone was yelling and screaming as babies and children were being pulled from their families. Pushing and shoving started driving the crowd to become chaotic. I started shoving the men to the right. A small boy of about 14 stood still with confusion between the chaos. His big green eyes looked at me with fear and confusion. I made my way over to the kid.

"Go to the that side." I pointed to where the men were.

"What's going to happen to us?" the boy asked in a heavy accent.

I felt a small tug at my heart.

"Tell them you can cook." I answered to the boy.

"What?" he asked.

"When they ask if you can do something. Tell them you cook." I spoke and then grabbed onto the boys shoulders and shoved him into the men's line.

"Why are you doing this?" the boy shouted.

"I'm saving your life." I muttered to the kid and walked off.

"MOVE!" I shouted.

Soon I hear gunfire open up towards the right. A man quickly fell to the ground, blood spilling onto the pavement. Silence took over and everyone stopped what they were doing. The dead man laid motionless on the pavement. As I got a clearer look, I noticed it was the man with blue eyes that I had spoke to earlier. I quickly looked over at the women's side. His wife had tears falling down her face. She looked up at me. I could see what she was about to do. But I shook my head telling her to stay put. I tried pleading with her, but I knew in the end it was her decision.

"MOVE!" Krebs ordered.

People began to move quickly into their spots. A good 30 minutes later everyone was separated. They began to file into lines for registration. Everyone began shoving and shouting out loud. Fear was written on every face I saw. After about a few hours everyone was registered. They began to file into lines to walk into the gates. The guards opened up the gate doors. Above the gate was the sign 'Arbeit Macht Frei'. The men and women slowly walked through the gates. I knew once they were all inside they would be separated once again, only this time it would be to survive. The large crowd slowly started disappearing from the station. The guards began to climb aboard the wagons to collect any further belongings. I walked into the wagon ahead of me and climbed into the train. A toxic vicious odor enveloped my nose, cringing my eyes with tears. Several bodies were lying on the floor. I quickly pulled a napkin from my back pocket and held it to my nose. Urine and feces lined the train. Vomit was literally all over the floor. I began gathering the luggage from the train and throwing them onto the platform. Krebs climbed into my wagon and looked around.

"Count?" he asked.

"Ten." I responded.

"Ha! Fuck me. That's low compared to Tanner's cart." Krebs laughed.

I nodded and finished throwing the last bag out. Immediately Krebs and I hopped off the train.

"They bloody smell like shit don't they?" Krebs threw an arm around me.

"Guess so." I muttered taking in fresh of air.

Suddenly a group of girls came out from the gates. They quickly rushed over to all the belongings that people left behind. They began sorting through the large pile of stuff.

"Only two more shipments for the day." Krebs smiled walking off.

Another group of guards emerged from the gate. They immediately clambered onto the wagons and started carrying the bodies from inside. I sighed and held onto my rifle. After the men loaded all the bodies onto a cart, they went back into the gates.

The train slowly started pulling out. A wave of grief flooded through me. I knew that once this train left, another would come. A never ending tale of death.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**A few hours later….**

The loud roaring came back again. My eyes wearily flickered to the approaching train. _More… I need to save more… This time I will warn more. I have to…_

The train slowly crept onto the station. The other guards took their place by the doors to the wagons. Krebs nodded his head and the doors were unlocked. Crowds and crowds of people erupted from their wagons. I began shoving the men to the right and women to the left. Screams and shouting filled the air. I searched through the crowd looking…

Then I spotted a young child, who looked about 10 . I quickly grabbed her shoulder and knelt down to her. Her big green eyes were filled with fear.

"What's your name?" I asked her.

"Abigail." She responded.

"Where's your family?" I asked looking around at the crowd.

"I-I lost them in the crowd." She cried.

I lowered my head and let out a soft sigh. With weary eyes, I glanced up at the girl. "I want you to listen to me very carefully okay." I nodded to the girl. "When the other older people ask you how old you are, say you are 14."

The girl looked at me with confusion. "I also want you to pinch your cheeks…. Do that and you will be safe." I whispered to the girl.

Suddenly the girl was pulled from my grasp through the crowd. I quickly stood up and tried to look for the young girl… but no longer could I see her. I quickly rubbed a hand to my face. All around me people were shoving, and brushing past me. Everything seemed to be spinning out of control. I pulled my hands away from my face. My eyes widened as my eyes came face to face with a pair of hazel eyes. Surprise filled my body along with shock. I could feel my jaw drop slightly as I stared at her. Her eyes glared at me with anger and confusion. I could feel the corners of my mouth tug downward as she was grabbed by a guard and pulled into another direction. Panic began to course through me. I quickly started shoving people out of my way but I couldn't see her or the guard.

A few feet down I saw a boy who looked like he was in his late teenage years struggling with another guard. His brown hair swayed back and forth as the guards were shoving and beating him to the men's side. I glanced from the boy to opposite direction of where the guard had taken the girl. Save the girl…. Or save the boy. I furiously scratched at my head as I made my decision. _Dear God….. I'm so sorry._

I looked away from the boy and quickly rushed through the crowd to find the girl.

**Sorry it's been a while…. I do apologize! **


	6. No Wings

**So I hope everyone is enjoying the story… Leave me your thoughts!**

Nathan POV:

Faces and faces brushed past me. I eagerly searched for the girl I had just seen. Panic stirred within my chest. I need to find her. The pit of my stomach grew with fire. Suddenly Krebs voice boomed into the air.

"Hello Everyone! Please quiet down." He shouted.

But that was no use; no one was paying attention to him. He gave a mild irritated look then pulled out his pistol and shot 3 times into the air. All the silence and movement stopped. Krebs began his speech. My eyes scanned through the crowd but all I could see were faces. A small pang hit my chest. _What if I don't find her?_

"And Women and children to the left. Move." Krebs finished.

There was a small lump in the back of my throat. _It's no use… All I can do is worry about the others._

I immediately grabbed at the 1st person that ran past me. An old man with big brown eyes glanced at me with fear.

"Tell them you make shoes." I stated.

The man nodded and quickly disappeared. The next person I grabbed was a small girl of about 5. She glanced up at me with big eyes. So trusting yet so scared. I knelt down next to her. Deep in my mind I knew there was nothing I could do for her. She was too young. They would never use her… children were the first to be taken then killed.

"Hey are you lost?" I asked warmly.

She nodded. It broke my heart.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Well since everyone's had a long trip they're going to get you all a nice warm shower." I swallowed back the tears that were daring to form.

"Really?" the little girl smiled widely.

"Yep. Then they're going to give you a big fat meal of whatever you want." I responded with a heavy tone.

"Anything I want?" she smiled. "Even Spaghetti?"

I nodded because I was too afraid for words. My eyes began to blur as I smiled down at the girl.

"Don't worry… there's nothing to be afraid of." I spoke.

She nodded. Then she leaped into my arms and threw me in a tight hug. Shock hindered my body but after a few seconds I began to relax. Warm wet tears slowly fell down my face. _Why…. Why her? She's so young!_

I grasped onto the little girl's back. But just as I held her, I quickly pulled her back.

"Thank you." She smiled. I quickly wiped the tears from my eyes. Then the little girl began skipping over to the women's line, completely clueless about what was about to happen next. I stared after her feeling my whole body go numb. I never got her name.

I glanced down at the ground. The men were being forced into the front gates. Inhaling another big breath I glanced up into the women's line. My eyes got big as I finally laid eyes on the girl. Her hazel eyes were searching around looking for someone. My legs began pulling me to her. I no longer knew what I was doing or thinking. Her eyes landed on me as I approached her. Disgust and hate filled her eyes as I stood inches from her. Our eyes met, and from that moment on I knew my fate was sealed.

"I'm sorry. But I have to do this." I whispered to her.

She watched me with confusion in her face. I glanced around to take note of the other guards. Then I spotted Krebs's eyes directly on me. He was watching me with a curiosity. I gave him a small smirk. Then his face turned into amusement. I faced the girl again.

_Forgive me God!_

Then I fiercely grabbed a handful of her hair and dragged her from the women's line.

She immediately began to fight me off. "GET OFF ME YOU FUCKING BASTERD!" she shouted. Her legs and arms began clawing at me. But with a swift movement of my other hand I had her arms pinned.

A loud hardy laugh erupted from my throat.

"Yo! Krebs get a load of this one eh?" I shouted at him.

Krebs walked over with a raised brow and a wide smile.

"Oh my my…. Indeed you have found quite a toy!" Krebs nodded with excitement.

The girl began squirming under my grip.

"Don't you dare fucking touch me!" she hissed towards Krebs.

"Quite the mouth for a Jew. But what else would you expect… I must say darling you are too damn beautiful to be one. Let me ask, are you in fact a Jew?" Krebs asked.

Again she began trying to get out of my grasp. I firmly tugged on her hair.

"Answer the question." I muttered.

"I will always be a Jew, until the day I die!" she stated proudly.

A big surge of warmth shot through my chest. This girl was strong, she's a fighter.

"A real shame… of course I'd never taint myself with such filth. However I bet the guards at Canada wouldn't mind having her around. It would be such a shame to let her beauty die out." He smirked.

I nodded my head. I glanced over as the rest of the women and children were being forced into the front gates.

"Scott take her to Canada. Show her the ropes then report back here for the last shipment." he smiled.

I tugged once more on her hair. She screeched out loud.

"Have fun!" Krebs laughed as he stalked towards the wagons.

I began pulling the girl to the front gates. Other guards nodded towards me as we walked past the barriers. We headed over to a large building. The dim lights flickered as I shoved the girl into the room. The entire place was filled with suitcases, luggage, and clothing. In the center of the room was a large table filled with valuables such as gold, watches, and jewelry. I shut the door behind me as the girl began to back away from me with fear.

"Don't come near me! I swear to God if you touch me again I will kill you!" she stated firmly.

I glanced over at her and watched her closely. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly, her hair was stuck to her forehead with moisture. Her eyes darted wildly around as she took in her surroundings while keeping her eyes on me.

I slowly took a step forward. She backed away. I dug into my pockets and pulled out a large piece of bread wrapped in a napkin. I placed it on the edge of the large table then stood back. Her eyes shifted from me to the bread.

"What is this some sort of game or something?" she blurted out.

I licked my lips and nodded towards the bread again. She looked at me wearily. With a low sigh I straightened up and began walking the opposite side of the table.

"You've been brought to Auschwitz. This place is an extermination camp to get rid of all the Jews." I began with a firm voice.

"Hundreds and thousands of people are imported here daily and are killed." I paused and quickly glanced over at her. Her face paled and her hand flew to her mouth as she began trembling.

"Now in this place it's all about survival. In here people work to live. They are provided with little clothing and food. But truthfully the food they give barely is enough to feed a rabbit. People starve and die. I pulled you from that line so that way you can work here. This is one of the best places to work at. All you have to do is sort through the luggage and suitcases. The other girls will help you out. But you get a meal 3 times a day. You also get to sleep in a bed and may take warm showers when it's time." I began walking back to my original spot.

"How can you talk about death like it's nothing." She spoke.

I glanced over at her with a stern look. "I've been working here for a while. All I see is death. When you see it every day it changes you."

She eyed me carefully.

"Why are you doing this for me?" she asked, tears flowing from her eyes.

"You should eat. You're going to need it." I stated as I headed for the door.

"Take me back!" she spoke.

I stopped and slowly turned around. "What?" I asked in shock.

"I don't want any of your special treatment. I want to be with the others… I want to be with my people. I'd rather die out there than stay alive in here." She stated.

I could feel a big frown cross my face.

"What's done is done." I replied.

"MY BROTHER AND SISTER ARE OUT THERE! I'M NOT GOING TO JUST STAND HERE LIKE A FUCKING IDIOT AND SORT THROUGH OTHER PEOPLE'S SHIT. WHERE IS MY BROTHER AND SISTER?" She shouted.

"I'm sorry but I don't know." I responded.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE AND TAKE ME TO THEM NOW!" she shouted again.

"I can't do that. I can't let you go."

She eyed me viciously and grabbed at a watch from the table. She flung it at my head. I dodged it effortlessly.

"YOU ARE A FUCKING MONSTER! I HOPE YOU ROT IN HELL YOU PIECE OF SHIT! HOW CAN YOU EVEN STAND TO LOOK AT YOURSELF IN THE MIRROR YOU SOULESS MAN!"

Her words pounded into me like a poisoned dart. Each words slowly seeping into my veins and poisoning me to death. I glanced down at the floor. _She was right…. I am a monster. Maybe she was better off with her sister…_

Hurt filled me as I began turning my back on her.

"I saved your life. That's all I can do." My raspy voice spoke with a hard edge to it.

Then I walked out of the door, leaving the girl who forever hated me. I shut the door and stopped in the middle of the dirt ground.

_I couldn't have done better… and I couldn't have done any worse. I saved her life. But I don't blame her for hating me. If I were here, I'd do the exact same thing. Her family is out there in that fucking mess… either already dead or still alive. I just hope one day maybe she would hate me just a little less than today. _


	7. No Rules

Brooke's POV

My eyes flutter open as darkness appears all around me. Blinking slowly I search around the darkened room from my bottom bunk bed. More bunk beds were lined against the walls as I silently threw my legs off the side of the bed. A low creaking sounded from the bed which made me froze. My heart began pounding deep within my chest as I looked around for any signs of movement. When there was none, I slowly stood up. As I glanced around the room I carefully tip toed to the main sorting room. No one was in the room. With gentle ease I quietly made my way to the front door. With shaky hands I pushed open the door. To my surprise a pair of blue eyes came face to face with me. My mouth dropped open as I automatically stepped away from him.

An angry dark scowl fell across the man's face as he looked at me. Then he quickly shoved me back into the room and entered the building. I fell to the ground, my back slamming into the floor. The man began walking towards me. I began scrambling away from him but he was too quick and strong. He grabbed my arm fiercely and pulled me off the floor. Then he covered my mouth with his hand as he dragged me into another closed off backroom. My body began to react. My legs started thrashing out against him, my arms began scratching any place that I could. Once inside the room, he hastily shut the door and tossed me carelessly to the floor. My heart pounded as I backed up to the farthest corner away from him. The man's blue eyes glared at me angrily.

"You think this is a game little girl." He spoke in a harsh tone.

The back of my palms pressed against the walls as he started making his way to me.

"I'm not a little girl." I snapped.

A dark chuckle erupted from his throat. "You have no idea what you're getting yourself into."

I glare at him with my most infuriating look.

"You want to die don't you? You're just asking for it." He snaps.

With that he pulls out his gun and presses it against my forehead. My entire body freezes as my eyes move from the gun on my head to the man holding it. I watch as his blue eyes begin to formulate some sort of plan. He presses the gun further into my head. A pain started throbbing from the point of contact. I bit down on my lower lip to keep from whimpering.

"Just remember… You asked for this." He whispers then quickly removes the gun from my head and back into his holster.

My eyes widen as I instinctively wrap my arms around my body. As if catching on he gives a dark smirk and glances down at my body.

"Don't flatter yourself." He replies as he firmly grabs onto my arm.

The dark haired man pulls me from the back room to the large sorting area. As we reach the front door he pauses and glances back at me.

"Don't make a sound. If you do they will kill you on sight." He whispers.

His head peeks out of the door. After a few seconds he pulls my arm as we quietly ran behind the shadow of a building. Our feet crunches beneath the snow as we hide in the depths of the shadows. My back presses against the freezing cold building as I close my eyes. The whipping wind attacks my bare skin, causing goose bumps to form. After a while we begin moving again, hiding behind yet another building. Then that's when we hear it, the loud sounds of laughter and footfalls against the white powder.

All the nerves in my body become alert as the man's grip on me tightens. Two guards pass by us without noticing anything. Once their sounds disappear we begin moving alongside the darkness. After what feels like hours we slowly start to slow down. The man leads me to a large tree. We both kneel down as he brings me in front of him. The front of my body presses roughly against the tree. Then the man's voice appears by my ear.

"You see that building right there? The one with the chimney?"his warm breath brushes against my skin.

I nod with compliance.

"Just keep watching. No matter what you see keep quiet." He whispers.

My eyes wearily watch the building with no understanding of what's going on. After what seemed as years the sound of crunching footfalls is heard. Once again my heart begins drumming as the sounds get louder. Instinctively the man's body moves closer to me, pressing me against him. But my mind doesn't focus on him. My eyes widen as I see a small group of children walking in a line heading for that building. All the children look sick, thin, and frail.

"STOP!" a guard orders as he checks each of the children.

I grasp onto the tree as my eyes are glued to the scene ahead. One of the children from the group falls down into the snow. None of the guard members take notice. An urge to rush to the boy floods through me. But the dark haired man behind me wraps an arm around my waist, preventing any movement from me.

"KEEP GOING!" the guard orders as the group keeps moving.

I quickly turn around to the man behind me.

"Please… please don't make me." I whisper to him on the verge of tears.

His eyes show no mercy as he nods back to the scene. _I don't want to know. I don't want to see. _But my eyes flicker back to the scene. All the kids were led inside the building. Then a few seconds later the guards emerged from the building with no children. _Where are the kids? What did they do with them? WHERE ARE THEY?_

The blue eyed man's grip around my waist tightens even more as several piercing screams shatter the night. I gasp and stare in horror at the chimney building. Tears quickly fall down my face as silence quickly takes over. I could feel the edges of my heart breaking as I heard nothing. Suddenly the chimney from ahead roars to life.

My eyes shoot up to the sky as dark snow begins falling to the ground. A few specks land on my forearm. I quickly wipe at the small debris. To my horror the dark specks did not just brush off, instead it smeared against my silky skin. _What is this? There's no way in hell this is snow… _

More small specks of dark snow lands on me. And then the thought hits me. _These are- the kids. These are ashes. Their ashes. _

Horror and panic fill me as I try to rub off the fallen ashes only to find that it's smearing into my skin. A low sob erupts from my mouth as a pair of warm hands stop my movements.

"It's not over yet." He whispers into my ear.

I look at him with tear stained eyes. I shake my head. "Please no more. Please just take me back!" I plead.

The man's eyes look at me with broken eyes. That's when I feel a cold metal object pressed against my lower back.

"Watch." He demands with a raspy voice.

More tears burn down my face as my eyes automatically fling back to the boy on the ground. A group of guards gather around the small boy. They begin laughing as one man flicks his cig at the boy. My hands grasp onto the tree firmly. After a few more laughs the guards began to walk away. All except for one. A man with blonde hair towers above the boy.

"You're pathetic. You don't deserve to live." The man speaks loudly the sick boy.

Warm wet liquid oozes from my hand as the man walks around the boy.

"Your parents would be ashamed of you." The man cackles as he pulls out his pistol.

My already aching heart breaks even more as the blonde man aims the gun at the boys head.

"Hope you have fun where you're going!" he laughs.

BANG! BANG!

My body flinches with each shot. The blue eyed man's hand automatically flies to my mouth as I let out a loud whimper. My heart stops as smoke emanates from the fired pistol. My eyes look to the blood splattered across the white powdered snow. The blonde man laughs wildly as he replaces his gun. Without another word the man leaves. I stare in horror at the motionless body on the ground. The man behind me removes his hand from my mouth along with his gun. Once he's released me, my body lunges forward to the boy.

"STOP!" the man shouts from behind.

I quickly drop to my knees as I make it to the boy. Disgust hits me as I take in all the blood. A low gasp hits me as I shakily run a hand through the boy's hair.

"They loved you… your parents loved you." I whisper into the boy's ear.

Suddenly an arm grabs me around my waist and hoists me over his shoulders. I kick and claw at the dark haired man carrying me away from the boy. I slam my fists into his back as we continued walking away from the little boy. Tears fall from my eyes as I watch the boy disappear from view. I quickly close my eyes.

_How? How could an actual human person do that? I don't understand! They were just children! He was just a boy! A small BOY! A CHILD! THESE PEOPLE…. THEY HAVE NO SOULS. NO ONE…_

Flashes of images of the little boy on the ground flood to my head.

_The worst part was not being able to do anything about it. I just sat there like an idiot and watched. That man is right… he's right. This isn't a game. This place is a place of death and torture. An evil place. _

Fury began to course through my veins. I tightly clenched my fists together as a sharp pain shot through my hands. In the depths of my mind I could feel a new change taking place in me. Survival mode had finally kicked on.

_I want them all to die. All the guards… I want to see them suffer. Suffer like they've never felt. I'm going to bring them all down to my knees. I'm going to escape and bring this place down. After tonight a new me is born. _

I open my eyes just as we enter back into the sorting area. Once inside he slowly places me onto the ground. My eyes pierce into his with a newfound hatred.

"I told you. This is not a game." His voice lowers into a cold and deadly tone.

I wipe away the traces of tears from my face. Ashes, blood, and dirt covered my hands. A darkness inside me has started to grow.

"I'm going to kill you. You and every guard in this place." I hiss.

The blue eyed man gives me a dark smirk. "I'll be waiting then…" he replies with a fierce gaze.

My eyes flicker towards his gun then back to his face. He points in the direction of the sleeping rooms.

"Sleep tight." He whispers as he heads in the direction of the front door.

"By the way princess… There's only one way out of this building and that's through this door. But just remember you have to get through me to get out." He adds before leaving through the front door.

My eyes gaze at the empty space ahead of me. "I will get my family out of here, and I will kill anyone that get's in my way. That is a promise I will make." I whisper into the edge of darkness.

**Sorry it's been a while! Please forgive me and let me know wat u think!**


	8. Waging Wars

_ Bobcat-23: To answer your question the reason why Nathan showed Brooke that nasty little scene was to show her the reality of what's going on around her. She needed to witness it because she is still so innocent. She believes there is still good and Nathan wanted to show what kind of people she was dealing with. He wanted her to take things more seriously. She doesn't realize what type of place she is in. Nathan only wants to help her._

_Brathan2343: Yes.. Nathan was the man that showed her the scene. _

_Isabel Camilla Scott: It definitely might be a while before the romance kicks in. Right now in Brooke's state of mind she absolutely hates and despises Nathan. He has to slowly win her trust along with her heart. _

**If anyone else has anymore questions feel free to ask, or if you're not sure about something. Just a note: I will only be writing from Nathan and Brooke's POV. The dark haired man with blue eyes will always be Nathan since Brooke doesn't quite know his name yet. **

Nathan

With tired eyes, I browse around the large sorting room. About 20 young beautiful Jewish girls were roaming through loads of suitcases, sorting through all the items. Slowly pacing myself around the room, I heavily observe the women making sure they don't steal anything. Another guard posted at the door nodded to me as I pass him. As I make my way around the large table my eyes glance over at my dark haired princess. Her hazel eyes immediately look at me with a glaring hatred. I could feel the edges of my mouth curl into a small smirk as my eyes shift away from her.

_She may hate me now… but what I did for her will save her life. I'd rather her hate me than end up dead. She still thinks this is all a game, but I showed her that this is not laughing matter. Death surrounds us all. Now her childish mind will evolve into a survivor. I may have scared her for life, but I did it for her own good. She will see… soon. _

"Scott!" a low voice announces.

My head perks up at the guard at the door.

"Yes?" I ask with a strong tone.

"I'll be making rounds outside the door. You think you've got this covered?" he asks with a sly smile.

I immediately fight the urge to smack the ridiculous smirk off his face. With a roll of my eyes I shift my arms across my chest.

"Does it look like I really need help?" I proclaim with a nod.

The guard laughs as he quickly shakes his head.

"I'm glad to be working with you Scott. You really know how to make me laugh." He responds as he heads out the door.

I continue my patrol around the table, occasionally glancing over at my dark haired princess. As I slowly approached her, her movements seem to slow down. I knew she became aware of my presence. Her body began to tense as I peeked over her shoulder. A big smile forms on my face as her eyes glare up at me.

"Get the hell away from me!" she quietly mutters at me.

I bite down on my lower lip as the front of my body presses up against her. Her body tightens even more as she grips onto the edge of the table. My mouth hovers over her left ear.

"I thought you said you were going to kill me." I whisper into her ear.

I can see a silent shiver go through her at my words. My chest begins rising and falling rapidly as my heart begins to double. Excitement coursed through me as I inhaled her scent. An aroma of lavender and honeysuckle invaded my nose. Closing my eyes I took pleasure in this newfound enjoyment.

_My gosh… Why does this woman smell so good? She smells like heaven. Never in my entire life have I ever encountered anything so delightful. Why does she have to do this to me? Why must she have this kind of effect on me? My loving God what is she doing to me?_

"I will kill you… when you least expect it." She quietly hisses.

A low chuckle rumbles through my body as I back away from her. "Very well princess…" I reply as I make my way to the other side of the room. I begin to stand post by the door when something catches my eye. A dirty blonde girl of about 19 has her head completely down as she's sorting through a pile of clothing. I study her closely as her hair carefully hides her face.

My eyes narrow in on her as I began making my way to her. The blonde wearily glances up at me through her long hair. Her eyes widen as she quickly looks away from me. A bad feeling was twisting around in my stomach as I bent forward.

"Look at me." I demand to the girl.

At the sound of my voice, all eyes in the room were on me. The blonde girl cautiously looks up at me. I gently brush away the hair covering her face. My eyes widen as I look down at the girl. Fury runs through me. My fists clench as I stare at the huge swollen bruise by her cheek. I quickly bite down on the inside of my cheek to keep from yelling. The edges around the bruise were bleeding slightly. I tried swallowing the lump in my throat but it wouldn't go away.

_Those fucking bastards! How could they…. When I found out who's done this… I will kill them. If it's one thing that I can't stand is this. As long as I'm posted here none of that will be taking place. I'm going to make sure that no one lays a hand or so much as touches these girls. _

"Come with me." I order.

The girls brown eyes widen with fear. I gently grab a hold of her arm.

"Leave her alone!" a voice verbalizes.

My head shifts in the direction of the voice. A small smirk crosses my face as I see my dark haired princess staring directly at me.

"How cute… but I'm sorry that's not going to work." I reply with annoyance.

"Let her go you fucking bastard. I mean how pathetic are you? It's obvious you can't get a girl your age so you have to use any means force." she snaps.

I let out a low chuckle and remove my pistol from my holster and press it against the blonde's head. "If you think I'm playing around woman, you'd better think again." I hiss.

"You wouldn't" she replies a little less assure of herself.

I click back the pistol. "Try me."

My princess looks at the blonde girls face with such sadness and remorse. Guilt flickered through those hazel eyes as she went back to doing her work. I removed the gun from the girls head and replaced it back in its place.

"GET BACK TO WORK!" I yell out loud as I walk the blonde girl to the back room. Along the way I could the dark brunettes hazel eyes on me. _She may think what she wants about me. But one day she will see me.. as me._

I close the door behind me as I nod for the girl to sit on a wooden crate. Her chest quickly rises and falls as I slowly approach her. Her shoulders tense as I tower above her. Getting down on one knee I gently brush the hair away from her face. My hand immediately dives into my pocket as I fetch out a small little 1st aid kit that I personally made.

"What's your name?" I ask in a soft voice as I start cleaning her bruise. Her body flinches with each touch.

"Aurelia" she whispers.

"That's a beautiful name." I reply as I start to squeeze the dark crimson from her swollen bruise. She makes a low noise as I pinch more blood out.

"I'm trying to get as much blood out from your bruise as I possibly can so the swelling can go down." I whisper as I glance at the blood spotted handkerchief. She nods as I finish taking out the blood. I pull out a small tube of crème and rub it slowly across her cheek.

"You're not like the rest of them are you?" Aurelia asks in a shy tone.

A small smile hits my face as I begin putting away my first aid kit.

"No." I reply as I begin standing up.

Aurelia glances up at me with curiosity in her eyes. "Here take this." I whisper as I pull out a large piece of bread.

She quickly looks up at me with big eyes. "I can't…"

"Please! Just take it." I respond with a gentle smile.

She glances at the piece of bread wearily before reaching over and taking it. Aurelia quickly hides it as she stands up. We both make our way to the door but I pause before opening it.

"This never happened." I respond in a low voice before pushing open the door.

A few of the women look up as I reenter the sorting room. Aurelia quickly walks back to her place as I return to my original spot by the door. All the women's eyes were back to their work, all except for a pair of disgusted hazel eyes. I glance over at my princess. Her eyes are glued to me with a fierce stare.

_I wonder what she must think about me now? I bet she's thinking awful things about me… If I were in her shoes I would. Seeing me walk into another room with a girl in a place like this could only mean one thing to other people. But she doesn't know…. _

I tear my eyes away from my beautiful princess and stare stonily ahead. _The more feelings I feel, the more pain I'm going to feel. I just need to stop feeling. As of right now… I will no longer look at her or have any communication with her. It's better if I just stopped now before someone gets killed. _

I can still feel her eyes on me as I ignore every part in me to look at her.

Unexpectedly the front door quickly slams open. My head shifts to the door as David swiftly walks in. His eyes dart wildly around the room until they land on me.

"Nathan!" David urgently calls.

My attention is directly on him.

"What?" I respond quickly making my way to him.

"There's a riot happening in the men's labor sector. Kreb's needs you down there immediately." David announces.

I nod as I grab my rifle.

We both fly through the door. My feet crunch beneath the snow as we run through the different barriers. Up ahead I can hear the sounds of screaming and gunfire. White fog pants out of my mouth as we enter the men's labor camp. I begin crouching as I peek around the corner of a building. A few dozen prisoners all with farming equipment lunged at the guards with vengeance. Biting my lower lip I nod to behind me to David.

"How many up ahead?" he asks.

"Right now I see about 4 in my sight." I reply.

"Okay. This is where we part my friend. Hope to see you on the other side." David pats my arms before he rushes out into the middle of the fight.

I watch as 2 other prisoners surround him. David pulls out his pistol and begins shooting them but out of nowhere a prisoner knocks the gun out from his hand. A prisoner grabs it and takes off with it. David quickly falls to the floor as a thin prisoner slams his fists into David's face. Blood squirts out from his nose as another punch hits his face. I close my eyes as I slowly make my way into the fight.

_My goal is just to knock them out. No one has to get killed._

I quietly sneak up behind the man on top of David. With the handle of my rifle I swing at the back of the thin man's head. The man immediately falls off him. I grab David's arm and pull him up.

"You alright?" I ask as I look over at his face.

Blood trickled down his nose as his weary brown eyes glance around. "Shit…" he mutters with pain. I bit down on my lower lip as I check out his nose. It's definitely broken.

"You think you'll be okay?" I ask in a rushed tone.

"Go.." he huffs.

I nod as I begin making my way across the field. A large bald man with tattered prisoners clothing came running at me full speed. A large rake was pointed out as he rushed towards me. Panic stirred in my chest as I looked at him. A few scenarios played in my head as he grew closer to me. My body began to automatically react as I dodged the large rake. The man swung at my chest as I threw myself backwards. My body fell against the freezing snow as the man intensely rammed the rake down. I quickly rolled out of the way, making my way up to my feet again. The bald man kicked at my leg causing me to drop my rifle.

Another wave of panic stirs within me as the edge of the rake scrapes the side of my face. A warm liquid oozes down my jaw line as I ram my elbow into the man's face. Automatically his rake falls to the ground while his hands retreat to his face. I shove my foot powerfully into his stomach with a short lived vengeance. The man gasps for air as he falls to his knees. Heavily panting I knee him in the face. Finally the man falls backwards into the snow.

Looking around, I spot my rifle buried deep within the snow. Making my way towards it, I reach down for my gun. A sudden force of pain shoots through my body as a shovel slams into my back. I scream out in pain as my face falls forward.

_Not now Nathan come on! Get up! MOVE NOW!_

My body relentlessly flips around as another force slams into my chest. The taste of metallic enters my mouth. Another hit lands into my stomach causing me to spew out a chunk of blood from my lips. I can see the thin man going down for another hit. My body quickly rolls away as I kick at both of the man's knees. The man screams in pain. I kick him once again with a brutal force to his manhood. The man's green eyes roll to the back of his head as he falls to the ground. I silently gave a thankful prayer.

Pain coursed through my body as I tried standing up. My knees wobbled as my eyes darted across the open field. Then a boy of about 15 approaches me with angry eyes. From what I can see he has no weapon. We stand a mere few inches from each other.

"Don't. I don't want to hurt you." I say in a heavy tone.

The boy doesn't respond. Instead he makes his move by lunging at me. Our bodies collide as once again I fall to the ground. The boy uses his body to pin me to the ground. He chuckles loudly as he rams his fist into my face. An overwhelming pain courses through my face. Another one of his fists hits again. I could feel blood gushing down my nose. I struggle beneath him as he grabs the sides of my face and begins pounding it into the snow. My eyes begin to roll back as more pain rushes to me.

"FUCK YOU NAZI!" he spits into my face.

_I deserve this…_

Another fist rams into my head. My eyes began burning as I knew blood had gotten into them. I try to use my full force of body to shake the boy but gravity was doing a tremendous job. Then the boy did something I knew I would never forget.

"This is the mark you will wear forever… until the day you die you will have to live with this."

The boy lowered his head down to my neck. Fear flickered across my eyes as I struggled even harder against him. Panic and anxiety filled me as I struggled in anticipation. A sharp stabbing pain pierces into my neck with fury. Tears leak out from the sides of my face as my fists dig into the snow. I scream out in agony as the boy burrows his teeth further into my neck. The warmth of my own blood running down my neck sent shivers down my body. My vision begins to blur as the circulation of air constricts.

At this moment the boy was caught off guard. My hands finally break through as I reach for the boy's neck. I quickly toss him off me as my hands fly to my neck. Glancing over at the boy I violently shove my foot into what I hope was his face. The boy yelps as his body falls to the ground.

I begin crawling on my hands and knees as I try to see where I'm going. But all I can feel is the coldness of the snow. Shaking my head, I sit on my knees. _Please vision come back.. Oh please don't do this to me now. Please lord not now._ I rub my eyes and glance down at my hands. A very fuzzy image of dark crimson on my hands comes into focus. I try wiping away at the blood in and near my eyes. My whole body ached; my hands trembled as a silent sob erupted from my torn lips. An urge filled my stomach as I hunched over onto my hands and coughed up liquid ruby. Tears mixed with blood streamed down my face as a small puddle of blood splattered into the white powder.

_Pull yourself together Scott…. Come on. Don't be such a fucking pussy. Everyday people in here are dying. And here I am complaining about a few broken ribs and some blood. This should be nothing to me. To what other people have faced this is nothing. _

A new surge of power filled me as I carefully stood up. From what I could see only a few people remained. I knew the majority of those remaining few were the guards. My eyes squinted down at the ground as I looked around for my rifle. I stumbled my way over to it. Reaching down, I grabbed the rifle with a strong grip.

"HEY NAZI!" a voice shouted.

_Not again…_

I slowly spun around. A prisoner with small blue eyes watched me with a smirk. A lump formed in my throat as I noticed the gun he held.

"Please don't do this." I pleaded at the top of my voice.

"Now you're scared. Funny how things change when things are turned around." The prisoner chuckles.

"I'm begging you." I reply.

The blue eyed man raises the gun at me. "This is what you get. This is what you deserve for all the pain you've caused. This is for the men and women you've killed. For all the families you've destroyed. And I hope to God that you go to hell. You don't get to live."

He clicked back the small pistol. My hands gripped around the trigger of the rifle. This was it. The moment of truth was now upon us. Everything seemed to be in slow motion. My eyes were glued to him as I saw his body give an involuntary flinch, indicating he was about to pull the trigger. Sucking in a deep breath I swung up my rifle and pulled the trigger. My jaw dropped open as a loud crack pierced the field. I panted loudly as the man dropped his gun. His blue eyes widened as he fell to the ground.

My eyes widen with fear as I quickly make my way to the fallen man. I fall down to my knees as more tears began to flow freely from my face.

The man now grunts with pain as his hands move up to his neck. Blood gushes from the side of his neck mixing in with the snow. His blue eyes look at me with cold and vengeful eyes. Closing my eyes I bend down and whisper silently into his ear. After a few seconds I pull back from his ear. The man's eyes change immediately. Tears fall down his face as he looks at me with softness. I reach for the man's hand with a light grip. After a few seconds the man emits a loud shriek before I see the whites of his eyes. I let out a long piercing scream into the afternoon. Suddenly a throbbing sting protrudes from my neck. I had forgotten about the blood still oozing from the side of my neck. Another wave of pain shot through me as my body finally collided once again with the snow. I glanced up into the dark blue sky as dark spots invaded my vision.

_Dark haired princess I'm sorry… I'm sorry things had to end this way. I'm sorry for everything. I only wish a happy safe life for you. I wished that I could've seen your face just one last time… To smell you once more. My princess…_

Blackness conquered my vision. Coldness swept over me as I finally gave into the pain.

**Note to readers: Nathan only killed 1 guy which was the last dude… just to be clear. Thoughts? Do you love me or hate me? **


	9. Tactics

Brooke

It had been almost two weeks since I had last seen Nathan. After being called to the so called riot he never returned back for his post. A part of me hoped he was dead. And if he was it was all better for me. Another guard was posted in his place, the guard David.

With a heavy sigh I glanced across the large table to the blonde girl named Aurelia. Her green eyes quickly looked at me then shifted away.

"Alright ladies… it's time to sleep." The dark haired guard spoke.

All the women complied as we filed into the sleeping quarters.

"Lights out in 10." The man replied before closing the door behind us and locking it.

All the women went to their beds with ease. Some gathered in small groups whispering quietly to one another. As I reached my bed I glanced around the room for Aurelia. I spotted her by her bunk, getting ready for bed. Taking in a deep breath, I slowly approached her.

"Aurelia right?" I asked with a sincere tone.

She glanced up at me with a curious look. After a few seconds she responded by nodding her head.

"Was there something you needed?" she asked.

"No no!" I shook my head. "I was just wondering how you were doing." I replied, quickly glancing down at the floor.

Her face shifted into a blank face.

"I'm fine." She replied.

"Okay." I responded, not believing her answer.

"Was that all?" she asked.

"I kind of needed some info and I figured since you've been here longer than me that you could help me." I stated, glancing up at her.

A chocolate skinned girl snapped her head up at me. I glanced over at her. Her grey eyes stared straight at me with great intensity and attention. Her gaze automatically made me feel uncomfortable. I quickly looked back at Aurelia, ignoring the pair of eyes on me.

"I don't like where this is going." Aurelia replied.

"It's just a few questions." I pleaded.

"Fine what?" she asked.

"I need all the info on the guard Nathan Scott. I need to know when his post is and when it ends." I responded.

Her face fell into a frown.

"What do you want with him?" she asked.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help but overhear." The dark chocolate woman interrupted, the one who had been staring at me. A red headed woman joined her as they made their way over to us.

My eyes glanced over at the two new girls.

"My name is Genève and my friend here is Danielle." The woman directed to the red head.

"I'm Brooke and this is Aurelia." I answered.

"Very interesting questions you're asking Brooke." The red headed Danielle commented.

"And why would you be so interested in him?" Genève added in.

"I think the real question is; what are you planning?" Danielle asked with knowing blue eyes.

My face quickly drained of all color. I could feel my jaw drop slightly as my eyes shifted over to each of the girls. I closed my eyes as I sucked in a big breath of air. After a few seconds I regained control of myself. I opened my eyes back up and looked at the girls with determination.

"I'm getting my family and myself out of here." I responded.

All of their faces widened with shock and surprise.

"You're crazy!" Danielle immediately responded.

"It's suicide!" Aurelia jumped in.

"I'm not just getting my family out of here… I'm getting everyone out. And I don't care what you think. I'd rather die trying to save the people I love. I'm not just going to stand by and not do a damn thing." I explained.

"You don't really have much of a choice." Danielle commented.

"You seem very confident of yourself for someone's who's barely been here a little over a month." Genève replied.

"That's because I'm going to do it." I replied firmly.

"What does Nathan have to do with any of this?" Aurelia asked.

"He's the one in charge of Canada. If I can find out his shifts, it'll be easier to take him out." I stated.

"Take him out… you mean kill him." Genève's cold grey eyes shifted over at me.

"He's the only one stopping us from getting out of our sector." I responded.

"From what I know about him, Nathan doesn't take any breaks let alone change shifts." Danielle answered.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"If there's one thing I've heard is that, that man can work day in and day out without sleeping. He's always at work. He basically never leaves." Danielle finished.

"Really then where is he now?" I asked. "He hasn't been here in 2 weeks."

"I don't know. But I know someone who can find out." Genève replied.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea for us to be a part of…. I mean what we're talking about is crazy! And if anyone were to find out about this… we will be shot on sight." Danielle responded.

"Well whatever your plans consist of, I don't think it's Nathan you have to worry about." Aurelia voiced.

My head snapped towards the blonde. Her green eyes narrowed in on me as I gawked at her with confusion.

"Why are you defending him? After what he did to you… You of all people should be on the bandwagon!" I expressed my frustration.

"Unless she liked what he showed her." Genève responded.

A faint blush erupted on the blonde's face. She quickly glanced away from us. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from shouting. _This girl is naïve! _A new feeling began to bubble up in me as I imagined Aurelia and Nathan together. Something began twisting in my stomach that made me want to gag. The more I tried pushing the image from my mind the faster they kept rushing in. A swirl of disgust raged in me as I looked at the blonde girl with anger and pity. _Poor girl… _

"What happened that day between you two?" I asked with an edgy tone.

Suddenly the lights went out. The whole room splashed with darkness. Through the shadows I refocused my vision back to the girls.

"I think it's time for bed. Goodnight ladies." Aurelia whispered before clambering into her bottom bunk.

I stared at her for what felt like years. _She's hiding something.. _

"I need to know what happened." I stated firmly before moving past the two other girls.

I climbed into my bottom bunk and laid my head against the small pillow. _Tomorrow will hopefully be another day… _

**Next day….**

"The train is here. Ya'll know the drill. Line up!" David, the guard, announced out loudly.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and immediately began lining up. David looked up and down the line making sure everyone was in place. Once satisfied he allowed us to move out of the building. As we made our way out, two more guards joined us. Neither of them were Nathan. The guards walked us through the various barriers and down to the train station. I made sure to take note of every barrier and guards in sight. Not a soul was found on the platform. Tons of suitcases and other various possessions lay askew throughout the station.

"Don't forget to grab the cases from inside the trains too." David ordered.

All the women began to disperse. I searched throughout the platform looking for Aurelia. I spotted the blonde entering one of the wagons of the train. Glancing around, I quickly followed her into the wagon. As soon as I entered she gave me a glowering look.

"Leave me alone." She spoke with a heavy tone.

"I don't understand why you won't tell me what happened." I stated with a firm tone.

"Because this has nothing to do with you." She replied before grabbing a load of suitcases.

"It does now." I retorted.

"Nathan is not the guy you think he is." She responded. Then she quickly left the wagon. I bit my lower lip and stared after her. Anger and confusion settled in me as I glanced around the small cart. Flashes and images of my train ride to Auschwitz swirled in to my head. That's when I finally became aware of where I was.

A nauseous toxic odor invaded my nose, sending shivers down my spine. I pulled my hands to my nose and mouth to keep from gagging on the stench. Blood was smeared along the walls of the wagon. Feces and vomit littered the floor. My heart clenched as the memories flooded into me.

_:Flashback to train: _

_My back was firmly pressed against the wall as other people began coughing hysterically. Many people were getting sick. I clenched my eyes as I firmly held onto Abigail. It was already on our 3__rd__ day on the train ride to Auschwitz. The sun was out and alive, leaving us trapped in a sweat box. Many odors began filling the air as the train jerked roughly, slamming one man's head into the wall. A woman screamed, as the man fell against the others. Fresh blood trickled down the wall from where the man had hit it. _

_More people began to panic as they tried pushing the dead man away from themselves. _

"_Is he dead?" a woman cried out. _

"_What does it look like?" a man replied with a sarcastic remark._

_More heat attacked the wagon, stealing any and all the air within. My heart started pounding as sweat rolled down my face. The very air from my lungs was being taken away, leaving me breathless. My head began swimming. I buried my head into my sister's shoulder, trying to block out anything and everything. _

"_Brooke?" Charles whispered. _

_My head rolled back effortlessly as my body began to collapse. My brother grabbed onto me with a tight grip._

"_Wake up! Don't do this! Wake up Brooke!" Charles whispered. _

_My eyes fluttered open. Charles's green eyes stared at me. _

"_Stay awake. Stay alive." _

_Just then a woman to our left began shaking uncontrollably. We watched as foam dribbled down her mouth. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head. The people around her began to scream as blood trickled down her nose. Then her body jerked forward as she threw up dark crimson. Fear erupted into my entire body as I watched the woman before me die._

"_Oh God please…" I whispered. _

_:End of Flashback:_

My knees began to wobble as I held onto the wall for support. Every part of me felt like it was spinning out of control.

"Brooke?" A voice from behind me appeared.

A pair of hands gently touched my shoulder. I jumped around in surprise. Both Danielle and Genève stared at me with concern.

"Are you okay?" Danielle asked uncertainly.

My chest rose and fell quickly as I tried to get a hold of myself. I placed my hands across my stomach as I pressed my head against the wall.

"I'm fine." I breathed.

"You're a lot paler than usual. You look like a ghost." Genève commented.

"Maybe she should see the doctor?"Aurelia suggested, appearing out of nowhere.

"Trust me, she doesn't ever want to see that doctor."Danielle replied.

"I'm fine." I stated, straightening myself up.

"Good. Cause I just found our girl." Genève replied with a small smirk.

"This is ridiculous!" Aurelia sputtered before walking over to me. "Were going to get ourselves killed!"

"Where is she?" I asked, completely ignoring Aurelia.

"She's going to talk with us tonight." Danielle responded. "Her name is Marcielle. She's an Italian woman who knows just about everything."

"Fine but we need to keep this group tight knit. No one says a word… or else. From this point on, there's no turning back." I claimed.

"I don't want any part in this." Aurelia stammered out.

"Well you've got no choice because you already know everything." Genève replied.

"No." She replied, before grabbing a handful of suitcases. "This is crazy. And as much as I'd love to get out of here, I' m not willing to sacrifice myself."

With that Aurelia quickly left the wagon. I rolled my eyes as I grabbed as many suitcases as I could.

"Can I ask you something?" Danielle asked, watching me closely.

"Sure." I replied, eyeing the red head.

"How did you get here?" Danielle asked.

"By train, like everybody else." I huffed out.

"She meant, how did you get on Canada?" Genève corrected.

"Oh." I sighed, lowering my eyes to the ground. "Well I was in line with the other women from my train. We were waiting to be 'ushered' into the camp until Nathan literally dragged me out by my hair from the line. He showed me to some guy and told him I'd be a great edition for this place. And here I am."

Both of the women's face's fell immediately. Their eyes widened as they both looked at each other with shock. Confusion filled me as I examined the looks on their faces.

"He pulled you from the line?" Danielle asked with big blue eyes.

"Yeah." I nodded before gathering more suitcases.

"He actually pulled you from the line?" Genève asked once again.

"Yes." I nodded with more confusion. "I don't understand what you're getting at."

"No one has ever been pulled from the line." Danielle replied.

"What are you talking about?" I asked with uncertainty.

"Wow…." Danielle sighed. "Look the fact is… no one hardly gets into Canada. It's restricted. The only way to get into Canada is by showing good behavior and talent from your sector which takes years. We only get 2 new girls every 6 months."

"So you're saying what exactly?" I asked. "That I wasn't supposed to end up in Canada?"

"No you weren't. If you had stayed in that line you would have gone to another sector like sewing, labor, cooking, or making shoes. With the thousands of other women here, I doubt that you would have ever been on Canada." Genève responded.

"Nathan pulled you from the line." Danielle repeated.

"He saved your life." Genève finished.

"So what does that mean?" I asked.

"I think Aurelia may be right. But there's only one way to find out. We need to find out what happened that day between Aurelia and Nathan. And we need to find out his info." Geneva smiled.

"What will that tell us?" I asked, getting curious.

Both of the girls smiled at me. "I don't know. We're just going to have to wait." Danielle chuckled before she and Genève jumped out of the wagon.

**Thoughts?**


	10. Judgement Day Massacre

**Hey everyone! Damn it's been A WHILE! I'm so sorry I haven't posted in a while, I've got school stuff, and blah blah blah. I'm going to try really hard to keep posting faster. SO I've written this one a little longer…. **

**Previously on Hallow Remains: Brooke has made some new friends in Canada. She does not know what happened with Nathan, however we've learned she plans on escaping and freeing all of the prisoners in the camp. Brooke is also trying to figure out the truth between Aurelia and Nathan. But Aurelia won't spill a word. An Now begins the Next Chapter of Hallow Remains….**

Nathan pov

_A month after the riot…._

A cool winter breeze lashed across my face as I slowly made my way through the various barriers to Canada. I gazed down at my 'healed' arm. The fact that I no longer have a cast on my arm is amazing. The majority of the bruises healed quite remarkably all except for the small scars across my face and the bite mark on my neck. As I reached the building, David stood outside the door. His brown eyes widened as I slowly approached.

"Nathan…. What are you doing here? Krebs gave you 2 months off." David spoke with concern.

"Well, the doc has set me straight. I've got a clean bill of health." I replied with a small nod.

David shifted his eyes to me expectantly.

"We found you half dead Nate. You were barely breathing…. Th-there was so much blood. We couldn't even recognize you. You could've died! Why in hell would you come back to this place?" David asked with bulging eyes.

I gave him a sluggish shrug as I shifted my rifle across my other shoulder.

"All I'm saying is that you don't want to die in a place like this. Don't make this your entire life. It'll drive you insane. So I'm doing you a huge favor, go home. I'll handle your post till you get back." He pleaded.

A bitter annoyance crossed my face. I clenched down on my jaw, and looked straight into his eyes. "I think you'd better get back to your old post."

With that, I walked past him towards the door. My heart began pounding with excitement as I entered the sorting room. No one dared to look up as I took post by the front door. Setting down my rifle, my eyes eagerly soaked in everything around the room. Nothing had changed. But I guess in all my excitement I had expected something new.

After a careful scan of the room my eyes wandered over to my dark haired princess. Her hazel eyes were heavily fixed on a large suitcase in front of her. Her small diligent hands worked fast as she easily sorted through the mess. It appeared she had not taken notice of my presence.

I greedily took in her appearance with starving eyes. Her delicate silky smooth face looked radiant against the sunrays streaking through the window. However a startling observation sent a small shiver down my spine. Her skin was much paler than the last time I saw her. Her face looked thinner, giving her a ghost like appearance from afar. Dark circles raged underneath her eyes, revealing her lack of sleep. Watching her closely, I couldn't help but become consumed by her movements. She mesmerized me with every little thing she did.

Once I was convinced that I had taken in her new changes I looked away. My eyes fixated on a spot on the wall ahead of me. Slowly, I began to delve into my own little world. My thoughts began to shift away to what happened 3 weeks ago….

:Flashback:

_It had been two weeks since the riots. About 7 guards were dead, 13 injured. All the rioters that were found alive were taken and held in a cell till 'judgment day' as Krebs would call it. From then, he interrogated/ tortured all of the prisoners to find the ring leader. It took him a few days to find the leader, a teenage kid by the name of Anthony. A week later judgment day had come. _

_The blazing sun lit my face as David and I left the hospital. I bit down on my lower lip as David pushed the back of my wheelchair forward. Nothing was said as we traveled down the smooth pathway towards the execution location. Dozens of green bright trees flourished with light blue flowers. I thought of my brother Lucas and couldn't help but laugh. A small smile crossed my face as I absorbed this moment. But just as quickly as my smile had come it dissipated at the sound of shouts and yells from angered guards. As we drew near the location a huge crowd had gathered. A small shiver swept through my body as we made our way to the front of the crowd. Towards the left of me a barbed wire fence stood, behind it the men's entire sector was contained there to watch the show. My eyes drew to the center. About 15 rioters were lined up against the wall, shoulder to shoulder. Across from them, a few hundred feet away were guards armed and facing their targets. Towards the right was the teenage boy Anthony, guarded by Kowalski. What got my attention was the horse next to Kowalski. My mind began to wonder what the purpose of the horse was until Krebs walked towards the center of the audience. _

"_Thank you all for coming out today. I know that these times are hard. I wanted to give my condolences to those families members who lost their loved ones during this riot. But I will say to you all that justice will be served today. These men here have committed an atrocious act! They have violated the sanctity of our institution. Not only have they stirred up trouble but have injured and KILLED several of our men."_

_The crowd began yelling with force at Krebs's words. _

"_After an extensive investigation we have found the ring leader of this preposterous group. Over to your right stands a Jewish boy who stirred the pot."_

_More yells came from the crowd. I watched as Krebs began pacing back and forth, his eyes searching the ground for something I couldn't see. After a few seconds he paused and looked straight at the prisoners behind the fence. _

"_I will tell you all now. There is no hope for you. After today, your so called rebellion group will be demolished. These men here, lined up against the wall, will pay for the crimes they've committed. And as for your so called leader, you put your faith in nothing but failure. Now he will watch the death of his fellow comrades. And before he dies, his last thoughts will be filled with the guilt of these men he's killed."_

_Krebs slowly turned around to face the leader. A wicked smile crossed his face as he wrapped his arms behind his back. _

"_This is all your fault. Now you must watch what you've done." _

_With that he began walking off from the center. _

"_ON MY ORDER!"_

_I closed my eyes as soon as Krebs gave the order. Shrieks and screams rang out into air along with the sounds of blazing gunfire. Within a few seconds it was all over. My eyes popped open. I took in a sharp breath as I saw the dead bodies. Blood was smeared across the walls, slowly dripping down onto the fresh grass. I clenched my jaw as I looked over at the prisoners behind the fence. Every face was filled with tears and horror. _

"_CHECK THE BODIES!" Krebs shouted. _

_The guards quickly crossed the distance towards the pile of dead bodies. No sound was heard as one by one the guards shouted "Dead" Once all were pronounced dead Krebs made his way back to the center. _

"_And now it's time for the ring leader's death." _

_:End of Flashback:_

Suddenly a new sensation quickly pulled me back into reality. A tingling sensation hits my stomach with a strong energetic force. I place my hand immediately over the vibrating sensation. _Where the hell is this coming from?_

Out of the corner of my eye I could see a pair of hazel eyes watching me intensely. My breath caught in my throat as I realized she was finally noticing me. A big surge of warmth flooded into my chest as I kept my eyes forward. I could feel my face heating up with excitement. Her eyes were calling out to me, waiting for a response. A battle waged inside of me, debating on whether or not to return her glance. A few seconds later I felt her connection pull away. Her eyes were no longer on me.

My shoulders began to relax. _Now she knows I'm back. I wonder what she's thinking. Did she think I was dead? Did she even care? - Of course not you fool, she wants to kill you._

A loud clatter pierced the silent room. My eyes immediately darted to the cause of the commotion. An African woman in her early 20's shifted her grey eyes to me. She had dropped a large cooking pot on the floor. With a small nod, she quickly retrieved it and continued working. Without knowing, my eyes flickered over to my princess. Shock filled me as our eyes met for the 1st time since I got back. Mixed emotions flooded into me. Sparks ignited into a fiery gaze, making my whole body tremble to life. My breath caught in the back of my throat again. Everything that I had ever known fell right out the window.

In her eyes I could see a whirlpool of emotions, but I couldn't get a feel for one of them. As I was trying to figure out what she was feeling our connection broke. Her hazel eyes quickly averted away from me and back to her work. A light pink flush crossed her cheeks as she pulled a strand of hair from her face.

_This is the reason why I came back…. For her_

**Time: 2:06 am**

**Post: Canada (outside front door)**

I stared up at the night sky, taking in a long drag from my cigarette. I'll admit I wasn't much of a smoker until I met Buddy from the hospital. He was the doc that took care of me while I was being hospitalized. During his breaks he would come and check in on me, from there he'd offer me a smoke and a quick chat. Buddy was a good guy, a man in his late 40's that got pulled into his job. He was getting paid big money for this job so he decided to come out of retirement. From his point of view he hated war and violence. He was more of a peace maker than a fighter. His take on the world is unlike anyone I've ever met.

As I inhaled the remaining end of my cig, a calming peace took over my body. With a careless flick to the snow, the end of the bud slowly died out. My eyes briefly searched through the night for any signs of life. When I found nothing, I slowly began my patrol outside the perimeter. My feet ached like there was no tomorrow. Coming out straight from the hospital and into work was not the smartest idea. As I reached the back of the building I placed my back against the cool building. I closed my eyes as a huge sigh drifted from my lips. My mind kept repeating the judgment day massacre over and over in my head….

:Flashback:

"_And now it's time for the ring leader's death." Krebs nodded. _

_I bit down on my lower lip as Krebs slowly approached the young teenager. _

"_I want everyone to know that this kid did NOT ACCOMPLISH ANYTHING! THIS KID HAS GOTTEN HIS FELLOW MEN KILLED!" _

_Kowalski began to tie a rope around the teenager's neck. My throat began to clamber up, my hands gripped onto the armrest of the wheelchair. After the rope was tied, a guard walked the horse to Krebs. Krebs immediately climbed onto the horse. With a nod of Krebs's head, Kowalski brought the long rope to Krebs. Krebs tied the rope onto the back of the horse. My eyes lit up with horror as I watched the scene take place. _

"_NOW WATCH YOUR LEADER DIE!" Krebs shouted at the top of his lungs. _

_With that the horse lurched forward. I watched with horror as the teenager flew to the ground. He was yelling at the top of his lungs as the horse dragged him across the grass. Tears streamed down his face as he tried clawing at the rope. _

_I could feel my nails dig into the armrest. Anger filled me as Krebs increased the horse's speed. With weary eyes I watched as the boy was flung into the side of a building. The crowd began laughing louder with each scream that came from the teen. _

_Blood trickled down the boy's face as he rammed into another rock. The white's of his eyes could be seen by all. _

"_Now time for the cake." Krebs laughed out. _

_Krebs sped up faster then quickly jerked the horse to the right. In that moment a loud crack was heard. The boy's neck had snapped. Krebs continued riding the horse, letting the limp body flail behind him. _

"_David take me back to the hospital." I whispered. _

"_Yeah Sure Nate." David replied. _

_:End of Flashback:_

A sudden noise appeared from the front of the building. With a raised brow I quickly made my way back to the front of the building. Nothing. I bit down on my lower lip. An eerie feeling began to come over me as I entered the building. My eyes searched through the dark sorting room. The back of my shoulders began to tense as I held my breath, listening for any sounds. Again I was met with disappointment when I heard nothing.

_Everything appears to be clear. I guess it was just my imagination…._

I made my way back to the front door. Then, I heard it. My body perked up once again at the sound. It was coming from the back room. I slowly began approaching the back room. More sounds erupted from the back room. With steady hands, I pushed open the door. Low scuffling noises started coming from the back. I crept within the shadows, making no sound at all. The closer I got, the more the noises sounded like a struggle. My mouth fell to the floor as I spotted a male figure struggling with someone on the floor. The realization of what I walked in on, hit me. Anger flashed through me as the man desperately tried to rip the woman's clothes off.

"Don't fight me!" the man ordered as he slapped the woman across her face. The woman continued to struggle beneath his grip, but he quickly pulled a knife to the woman's throat.

"FUCK YOU!" she screamed.

Rage burned through my veins as I quickly walked over to the man. I grabbed him by his hair and dragged him into the sorting room.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" the man shouted.

I threw the skinny guard to the floor with a careless gesture. His back slammed to the ground with a loud thud. The guard looked up at me with horror as I kicked the heel of my foot into his face. Blood squirted from his nose as he rolled over in pain.

"You disgusting pig." I stated, giving him another violent kick into his ribs.

A loud scream rang from the man's mouth as I stomped onto his chest. He coughed up a small puddle of blood. A smile crossed my face as I stomped my foot into his forehead. The man gave another scream of pain.

"I'm only going to ask this once. How many times have you been in here?" I asked with an angry tone.

"J-Just twice including today." He stammered.

I lowered my foot across his neck and slowly applied pressure. He began gasping for air, struggling beneath the power of my foot. I took great pleasure as I watched his face burn bright red. His hands began clutching onto my foot while his legs thrashed into the air. After a while I could see the white's of his eyes. That's when I removed my foot.

The guard gasped and coughed for air once I released him.

"If you ever lay a hand on any of these girls in here…. I'm taking you directly to Krebs. And this time you won't be so fucking lucky. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" I hissed with vengeance.

"Yes!" the guard whimpered out.

"One more thing…" I trailed off. The guard cradled his neck as he looked up at me. With a cocky grin, I gave him another bone cracking kick in between his legs.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! FUCKKKK!"

"Now get the fuck out of here, you piece of shit."

With a satisfied smirk I walked back to the backroom. Immediately I spotted the woman sitting up against the wall, with her head in her hands. No sound came from her as I watched her. I didn't know what to do. What could I do?

I slowly began to approach her when she looked up at me. My heart fell to the floor as my dark haired princess looked back at me. I stopped in place as my eyes traveled over her. _No major cuts or injuries from what I can see…. Her nose is bleeding from where he hit her. That fucking bastard! If I had known…. Boy if I had known he was doing this to her. That boy would not be alive right now. I knew I should've killed him. THAT SON OF A BITCH! _

"Don't come near me." She hissed.

"I'm not going to touch you. I'm not going to hurt you." I whispered in a soft voice.

I could feel my heart begin to break as I looked at her. Tears streamed down her face mixed with dirt and blood. A light burning sensation hit my eyes as my knees began to give out. Both of my knees hit the floor with a harsh impact. My hands began shaking as I stared over at my princess. Blood was smeared across her face, giving her a dangerous look.

"Are you okay?" I croaked out.

She didn't answer. Instead she kept staring at me with an intense glare that seemed to peek into my soul. I quickly glanced away from her as she wiped away the blood and tears from her face. More silence continued as I looked down at the ground. _What the hell am I supposed to do? Should I wait for her to speak? Maybe she needs to see a doctor? Maybe I should just wait. I've always heard patience is key. So I'll just wait for her to talk. _

"Why did you do that?" she asked, breaking the silence.

"What?" I asked in a concerned tone.

"Why did you stop him?" she asked with a louder voice.

Confusion began to hit me.

"I don't understand…" I replied.

"Why didn't you just let him finish like everyone else would've." She spat out with disgust. "Or I'm sure in your case, you would've joined in."

My jaw fell open as her words pounded into me. _What is she talking about? I would never join in on something like that… _

"So tell me why did you stop him? Was he crossing your territory or something? He can't have certain girls… how does that work? Do you two get to switch off." She spoke with venom in her tone.

A lump began to form in the back of my throat. _What is she doing? Why is she asking me these questions? I don't understand what's going on here?_

"Why wouldn't I stop it." I replied with a short answer.

"That's not an answer." She remarked.

She slowly began to rise up from the floor. A new change had come over her, one that I had not seen before. Her eyes glimmered with darkness. A new prowess had taken form. I was no longer in control of the situation. Still on my knees, I watched as my princess hid something behind her back.

"Answer my question." She replied with demanding tone.

She towered over me with a powerful presence. I couldn't help but gawk at how beautiful she looked. _Deadly but beautiful…_

"I don't know what it is you want from me?" I asked with confusion.

She tossed her head back as a small throaty laugh came from her lips. "I want answers Nathan Scott."

I bit down on my lower lip as she started circling around me. "How do you know my name?" I asked with raised brows.

"Let's cut the chit chat and tell me what I want to know. What happened that day with you and Aurelia?"

"Nothing." I replied with a stern tone.

In that moment her fist collided with my face. My eyes widened as I stared back up at her. I looked deep into her eyes and knew we weren't playing around.

"I want the truth." She uttered in a low tone.

I glared at her as anger began to slither its way through my veins. "Fuck this." I muttered as I quickly drew myself to my feet.

"Stop!" she ordered.

"I'm not putting up with this shit." I called over my shoulder as I headed into the sorting room.

I could hear her following me as I headed to the front door.

"Stop…. Or else." She warned.

I quickly turned around and froze in my place. My eyebrows rose as I stared at my princess. Before me, she held a gun. I tried to swallow the bile from the back of my throat, but it wouldn't go down. She began walking towards me. My body immediately began backing up until I hit the wall.

"Where did you get that?" I asked, eyeing the gun with wide eyes.

"I took it from your buddy while he was trying to rape me." She replied with a confident voice.

I clenched my jaw as a smile crossed her face.

"Now that I have your full attention, I want you to answer my questions."

I closed my eyes as she pressed the gun into my forehead.

"What happened that day?" She asked with a dangerous tone.

"Your mind's already made up about me. So just do it." I muttered with my eyes still closed.

"DAMN IT! FUCKING ANSWER MY QUESTIONS! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT I WILL KILL YOU." She roared out.

"I've made my peace." I replied.

"Fine…" she huffed out as she clicked back the gun. "Any last words…"

"I'm glad it's you doing this." I whispered, flinging my head away from her. Her gun slid down to the side of my neck. She moved the edge of my collar away from my neck.

"I wonder which girl did that to you." She stated as she looked at the bite mark scar on the side of my neck.

"Brooke stop!" another voice joined in.

My eyes flashed open as I spotted a blonde girl. A small flashback sent me back to the day I helped this girl with her face. Her name was Aurelia….

"Aurelia, leave now. I don't want you to get in trouble." Brooke replied.

Immediately the blonde girl came to my side at once.

"You can't kill him Brooke." Aurelia shot back.

"Oh yes I can. And I will. I can't believe your defending this asshole!" Brooke retorted.

"You don't understand Brooke." She replied.

"What? Tell me because I have no idea what you're talking about!" Brooke answered.

"Do you honestly want to know who he is?" Aurelia asked.

Confusion hit me as she asked this question. _Who am I? What the hell is she talking about? _

"Who?" she asked.

"All people around this camp call him _Engel Des Lichts…._Meaning the Angel of light. From what I've heard from a lot of people around here is that Nathan helps people. Not only that but he's probably saved more lives than you could possibly imagine. He gives food to those who need it; he vouches for people to keep them alive. Don't you see Nathan isn't what you think he is. He's our savior." Aurelia replied with a soft voice. "That day when Nathan took me out of the room, he wasn't trying to do anything. You see the night before that same guy that was trying to take advantage of you had grabbed me in the middle of the night. The next day Nathan cleaned my wounds and gave me a slice of bread. He took care of me."

Immediately I lowered my head to the ground. I could feel the gun pull away from my head as both pairs of eyes stared at me.

"Is this true?" Brooke asked in a low tone.

I looked at my princess with big eyes. I could feel my jaw clench as I quickly looked away from the both of them.

"Yes." I replied.

**Hope you all enjoyed! **


	11. Impulse

_**Hey everyone WOW! I must say I was very shocked by the many new readers. I just wanted to say Thanks to all who've read. It made me giddy when I read the comments. But there was one thing I wanted clear up. The man that tried to rape Brooke was not David, he was just some rookie asshole that just started working. And off the top of my head I think that's about it. But if you have any questions feel free to ask. Again I know I take forever to post up chapters but at least this way you get a longer chapter. **_

_**Recap: Nathan has returned back to work after being injured during the riots and managed to save Brooke from a rapist. Brooke wants to free everyone from the camp but she is going to need some help from her new friends Danielle, Genève, and Aurelia. Brooke has also learned that Nathan may not be such a bad guy after all. **_

_**And now begins the next chapter of Hallow Remains…**_

**Brooke**

_What the hell is wrong with me? Why can't I stop? This isn't real. This shouldn't be happening. These thoughts shouldn't be happening. My head is all fucked. I don't know what I'm thinking. I shouldn't be feeling these things… especially for a guy like him. _

My eyes inadvertently shifted over to Nathan Scott. Immediately my lower lip is met with the edges of my teeth. A rush of adrenaline quickly speeds up my pulse. My hands begin to moisten with heat as my eyes swept up and down his body. Burning sensations tingled throughout my body.

_Oh gosh what is happening to me? This is wrong. He's an SS officer. A Nazi soldier. The enemy. A soul-less creature with no heart. A monster… and yet I can't seem to help myself. _

Ever since the incident that happened a couple of days ago, I cannot stop thinking about him. I cannot stop thinking about Nathan Scott. No matter how I reason with myself there is nothing that I can do to stop these feelings. He's like a magnet that I've been drawn to. He's become a force that's pulled me in without a choice. I didn't ask for this. I don't want to have these feelings for him. I want to hate him but deep down I know that's not true. But as I've said he's infiltrated me in a way I never suspected. And now I can't stop staring at him.

I could feel my breathing become shallow as I continued staring at him. My body began responding as new signals alerted me to certain aches and throbs. Never in my entire life had I ever felt something like this. Granted I'm only 17 years old and never quite had a lot of experience with boys. But this… is something new entirely. My parents and my friends didn't warn me about this. Not only has my mind gone insane but I feel like I have no longer control of my body. Every time I look at him everything in me starts to rumble with excitement. My body craves him, and my mind consumes him.

_No. I need to stop. Just look away before he sees you. You're going to look like an idiot if he catches you. _

As the battle raged on inside me, my eyes suddenly landed below his lower abdomen. Flashes and images soon rattled my mind making my whole body tremble with a lustful desire. Immediately I looked back down at my large suitcase. I could feel my face burn with heat as I forced myself back to work.

Even though Nathan Scott has saved my life twice I still don't trust him. Despite the fact that I'm infatuated with him he's still an uncertain character in my book. I mean he's one of the superior SS officers around this place. The fact of the matter is that I don't know what type of guy he is. There are too many unanswered questions surrounding that man. Can I really rely on someone like him? And if he is someone that we can trust why work in a place like this? Why would anyone want to work in a place like this?

"Alright ladies line up!" Nathan's strong voice ordered.

Immediately all the women stopped what they were doing and lined up. I quickly sandwiched myself in between Genève and Danielle. Nathan slowly went down the aisle and inspected everyone with cautious detail. When he arrived to me my heart stopped along with my breathing. I stared straight at the back of Genève's chocolate crème neck. His eyes traveled up and down my body causing shivers.

"Lift your arms." He ordered.

I lifted my arms above my head. That's when I felt his hands slowly run down the sides of my body. My body immediately went into a whirlwind. The veins in my body exploded with shock and excitement. Flames of fire smoldered at the skin he touched. I closed my eyes as his hands reached my hips. I pinched my lips together to suppress an eager moan waiting to come out.

_He's taking his time on me. Why? Why must he do this to me? Why does he have to touch me like this? I-I don't think I can't take it anymore. Oh please Lord, please let this stop before I do something I'm going to regret. Oh please… just let him go a little further do-_

Immediately his hands left my body, leaving me cold and breathless.

"All clear." He stated as he moved down the line.

I quickly opened my eyes and swallowed back the lump in my throat. _This man will be the death of me…_ Once my vitals began to stabilize Nathan moved back to the head of the line.

"Alright ladies, today is your shower day. I'm going to lead you all to the showers where you will be met with the female guards. They will explain what's going to happen and all that stuff." He spoke with monotone voice.

"Let's get moving then."

Nathan led us outside to a beautiful morning. The sun's rays' quickly absorbed into my skin as we walked through the multiple barriers.

"Is there something you're not telling us?" A voice from behind me appeared.

My eyes narrowed in confusion as I quickly glanced back. The beautiful red headed Danielle eyed me with knowing look.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I muttered as I continued moving ahead.

"You're joking right?" Danielle remarked.

"I honestly don't know what you are talking about." I replied with a bitter response.

"Oh come on girl I'm not blind. Something happened with you and Nathan right?" She asked.

"Stop it right there. You don't know what you are talking about." I murmured.

"Alright so I believe you. Nothing happened. But there definitely is no denying the sexual attraction between you two."

My eyes widened as I quickly spun around. Anger began to coil up in me as I faced Danielle with a dominating eye.

"There is nothing going on between me and that fucking monster. Nor will there ever be! Do you understand that!" I hissed.

I spun back around only to become face to face with Nathan Scott. His blue eyes tore into mine like a piercing knife. Shock filled me as I looked at him. The depths of my heart began to flame up as he stared at me. Immediately I averted my eyes away from him to the ground. My face burned with heat as we stood in silence.

"Do you have something to say?" He asked aloud with a dark tone.

I clenched my jaw and shook my head.

"That is not an answer." He replied with an edgy tone.

"No." I muttered.

"When you answer your superiors look them in the eye when they are talking to you!" he ordered with a strong voice.

Hesitantly my eyes met his once again. Surprisingly his lovely blue eyes were now dark and emotionless. I tried to study how he was feeling but his face remained stoic.

"GET BACK IN LINE!" He yelled. With that he quickly walked back up to the line. I stared after him with guilt and a new found pain in my heart.

"I guess that's a no." Danielle commented as the line started moving again.

A small group of women met us halfway through our journey. Nathan chatted with them as the women started inspecting us. After a few minutes Nathan walked away and left us with the women of the SS. The women began pushing and shoving us into a large building.

"REMOVE ALL CLOTHING!" A woman ordered.

All the women quickly started undressing from their clothing. I slowly stripped down till nothing was on. My arms wrapped around myself as the cool air nipped at my naked flesh. Goosebumps trickled down my arms as everyone finished getting undressed. The guards began handing out small dime sized bars of soap to each of us.

"ONCE YOU HAVE YOUR BAR OF SOAP HEAD INTO THE SHOWER ROOM!" a woman growled.

Once again I was pushed into another large room with one large shower head. "You will have 10 minutes." The water immediately turned on. Steam filled the room as I approached the shower head. All the women gathered underneath the one showerhead. Shoulders pressed against shoulders as the warmth of the water washed over us. My eyes followed the guards as they left the room. Genève and Danielle slowly walked over to me. With a nod of my head we broke apart from the other women.

"Have you talked to Nathan? Is he in?" Genève asked in a low whisper.

"I don't think he's planning on joining anytime soon." Danielle threw out.

"Why is that?" Genève asked.

"Let's just leave it at that." Danielle smirked.

"No offense but we need him! If you're really serious about wanting to get out of here then we need to get him on our side!" Genève hissed.

"I know. I just don't know what to do." I replied. "What am I suppose to say?"

"You'll figure it out, and you'd better do it quick." Genève responded.

"HEY!" a voice called from behind us.

The three of us turned and found four other naked women glaring at us with a deadly look. Two of the women were dark skinned. The third woman was short and bulky. The last woman was of average height yet she was the one that took dangerous to the next level. Her dark brown eyes were full of fury. With weary eyes the four of them surrounded us.

"We know something is going on. And to be honest, we don't like it one bit." The fourth lady spoke.

"We don't know what you're talking about Micia." Danielle replied with a stern tone.

"Look we know what you're doing and we can't risk losing Canada. You're putting us all at risk with your stupid little plans." Micia replied.

With that Micia pulled out a small sharp metal object from behind her back. My eyes widened as I eyed the sharp object. "YOU!" she directed at me. "This is your entire fault. What makes you think that you can come in here and start dictating what's right and wrong? You're giving false hope to these women here. But what's really sad is that you believe you can make a difference. Do you know what will happen if Krebs finds out about your little plan?"

"No one is going to find out about it." I replied.

"He will kill us and every single body that participated in your little scheme. I'm not ready to die and neither are all of these women, especially for the likes of you. I speak for the women here in Canada and we've made it this far to survive. I'm not going to just sit here and let you do this. This is the way we know how to survive." Micia responded with an edgy tone.

"You're making a big mistake." Genève replied.

The four women around us began to attack. Two women attacked Genève while another went for Danielle. Micia lunged at me with the sharp object. I quickly dodged her attack and fell to the floor. My legs began scooting my body across the wet floor as Micia followed in pursuit. To the left of me I could see Danielle and Genève in the midst of their fight. Panic coursed through me as I quickly stood up on my feet. I could feel my adrenaline begin to pump through my veins.

"Don't make this any harder than it has to be." Micia growled.

Her arm swung at my face, missing it by nearly an inch.

_Shit what do I do? What do I do? WHAT DO I DO? What would Nathan do? _

At the thought of Nathan his voice popped into my head.

_Nathan: Dodge to the left now. _

My body automatically anticipated her next move easily.

_Nathan: Swing your elbow into her side. Once she drops the weapon hit her square in the face._

I quickly jabbed my elbow into Micia's side. She dropped the metal object to the floor. Her eyes widened as I slammed my fist into her face. An explosion of pain coursed through my hand. Micia fell to the floor as blood trickled down her nose.

_Nathan: Grab the metal object_

My hands quickly lunged for the metal object. At this time Micia rose to her feet with a vengeance. "YOU BITCH!" My hands began shaking as Micia ran at me once again.

_Nathan: Jab the object into her _

_No…. I can't do this. _

_Nathan: If you don't do this, you will die. _

A huge force hit my stomach as my body hit the ground. Micia grasped my throat into her hands. The tips of her fingernails began to claw into my neck. I closed my eyes at the stinging pain in my neck. The air around me began getting thinner as she continued choking me. My vision began to blur as she applied more pressure. I tried gasping for air but I couldn't.

_Nathan: JAB IT INTO HER NOW_

_FINE!_

With all the energy I had left I quickly shoved the metal piece into her side. Immediately the pressure on my throat subsided. I could feel the warmth of her blood as it oozed down my hands. Her eyes widened as she looked down at where I stabbed her. A low grunt erupted from her mouth as she fell off of me. I gasped for air as my hands rubbed at my throat. Danielle and Genève quickly ran over to me.

"Come on Brooke get up, we've got to go." Danielle spoke. Both the girl quickly lifted me up to my feet.

"Drop the weapon." Genève whispered.

My hands automatically dropped the weapon. Numbness coursed through my body as I glanced back at Micia. She laid motionless on the floor. A puddle of blood had spread across the wet floor mixing with the water. Danielle quickly began washing all the blood off of me.

"The guards are coming." Genève stated.

"Were good." Danielle nodded.

The guards quickly walked in and began shoving all the girls back into the dressing room.

"Whatever you do, don't say anything." Genève whispered into my ear.

"I killed someone." I murmured.

"You had no choice." Danielle whispered.

"CLOTHES ON!" A guard ordered.

Genève helped me get my clothes back on. The guards began taking count of all of us. "Were missing four" a guard called out.

"Check the shower room." The main guard shouted.

Within a few minutes the guard returned. "The girls are dead."

"Fine whatever. Get Krebs in here to take care of it. LINE UP!"

Everything in me began shutting off. I felt as if I were a robot just going with the motions. The only thought that ran through my head was that I killed someone. I killed a girl, a Jewish girl like me.

**Later that night….**

_Images and flashes of Micia's death flooded into my head. I could see the blood all over my hands. I could still remember the look she gave me right after I plunged the metal object into her. Then the image of her body falling towards the ground flashed into my mind. I tried not thinking about it, but I can't get the images out of my mind. I've killed someone. I've murdered someone's daughter, sister, or friend. I've taken someone's life. What have I done? It seems like the more I try to get out of this place the more I keep changing into someone I don't want to be. I've become what I've always feared. A monster. Is all of this really worth the cost of getting out of this place? More people are going to die because of me. Can I risk putting their lives up like that? _

My eyes remained on the suitcase at hand as I mindlessly shuffled through it. The suitcase was mostly filled with clothes and little jewelry. I could've cared less about the fucking suitcase but I had to keep myself distracted. I continued to force myself to concentrate on only the task at hand.

"BROOKE!" a voice pulled me from my world.

I glanced up to find Nathan staring at me. Looking around I noticed all the girls were gone. I guess I hadn't heard him say we could stop for the night. My eyes slowly drifted back to Nathan as he slowly walked over to me.

"Are you alright?" He asked in a monotone voice.

"I'm fine." I muttered as I began heading towards the sleeping quarters. But before I could make it halfway a hand at my arm stopped me in my tracks. I looked back to see his hand on my arm. I could feel my face begin to burn as he spun me around. His brick like face slowly began to break down with concern. His blue eyes that were once cold from the morning were now full of warmth and worry.

"What happened today?" He asked in a soft voice.

_What is he doing? Why is he so concerned about me? The only time he's ever shown how he felt was when he saved me from that fucking basterd. _

"Nothing. No need to worry about it." I replied.

"Don't do that." Nathan responded with a bitter tone.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I retorted. With that I headed back for the sleeping quarters. Once again I was blocked by Nathan. His broad shoulders towered above me as he crossed his arms over his toned chest.

"Why can't you just talk to me?" he asked.

"Are you serious?" I questioned him with glaring eyes.

"I'm just trying to help you." He stated.

"I don't need your help. In fact why don't you just stay the hell away from me from now on. Just leave me alone." I huffed out. I tried shuffling my way past him but he wouldn't budge. Instead he grabbed a hold of my arms and quickly pressed me up against the wall. His body pinned me against the wall as his blue eyes bore into mine. My heart quickly sped up as heat enveloped my body. I could feel his chest quickly rising and falling, matching my own breathing. His warm breath caressed my face with a gentle kiss. His face was only inches away from me.

Then his voice appeared into my left ear.

"I know what you've done. I can see it written all over your face. I can see it in your eyes. I know because I live it every day. It haunts you everywhere that you look. But the worst part is when it keeps you awake at night. The faces never go away. The nightmares become reality….

I could feel warm tears slide down the sides of my face as I continued listening to him.

"And it feels as if a part of you has died. You feel like a cold careless creature, alone and desperate. The undeniable truth is that you are just like any other despicable animal."

"No…. please don't say that." I whimpered out.

"No matter what you're thinking, you can't change what you are. All you can do is move forward. I know you think that if you tried to go back to who you used to be then everything will be alright, but life doesn't work that way. You will never be the same anymore. Now you have to learn to live this life. Don't let your fire die out because it's the only part of you that's left. You are not alone Brooke. I'm here whether you want me or not. I will be here for you. You are not alone in this. You are a strong woman Brooke. You are fighting for survival. There is nothing more important now than to fight."

"I've killed someone Nathan. How am I supposed to live with that? I should have died! I'm the one that should be dead." I sputtered out.

"You did what you had to do."

"No. There were other options." I cried out.

"No there weren't. The sooner that you accept that, the easier your life will be." He responded.

More tears fell down my face as he slowly released my arms. I closed my eyes as I pictured Micia's face. But just as quickly I opened my eyes and looked back at the man in front of me. No matter how much I wanted to hate him my heart wouldn't let me. He's right. He is always right. Now I understand what it's like to be him. Sometimes we have to do what is necessary to survive. We are all capable of anything. We are humans that can turn into malicious savages within the blink of an eye. I slowly wiped the tears from my face. Nathan watched every move I made. After I composed myself our eyes met again. In that moment I could see something in his eyes. Something I'd never seen before. It looked like hope. A newfound strength began to swell up in my chest.

"Were getting out of this fucking place and were taking everyone with us. I want you on our side. Are you with us?" I asked.

His blue eyes lit up with fire. With that look I already knew what his answer was.

"I am with you till death." He replied.

I could feel a small smile form across my face. And then one of the most amazing things happened. He smiled back.


	12. Disintegration

**Previously on Hallow Remains: **

**Brooke is conflicted because she is having feelings for Nathan. Nathan and Brooke have finally teamed up together to help her break out everyone. And finally Brooke has taken the life of one of her own people. The story continues... **

**Nathan Scott**

_The naked moonlight cascaded down from the black velvet sky and entered into a small cracked window. A faint warm kiss surrounded the small dark bedroom. Shadows lurked within the corners of the room, watching with mischievous eyes at the two figures. Creaking floorboards echoed through the house as heavy foot falls mindlessly pounded into them. Tension filled the downstairs living room as the couple held its breath for what was to come. Bright tears slowly crept down the face of a blonde figure hiding under his covers. The world stops in a moment of hesitation as a few strangers approach the front door. Shaky hands quickly awaken the figure in the bedroom who is fast asleep. _

"_Nathan! Wake up!" the blonde figure whispered in a panic tone. _

_Another pair of blue eyes opened. Low whispers quietly murmur downstairs by the lit fire place. The boys upstairs press their ears against their closed door. A loud bang is heard at the front door. Shouts begin to consume the house from below. _

"_Nathan I'm scared!" the blonde haired figure squeaked. _

_A terrifying noise shot through the old house creating a tidal wave of screams. The dark haired kid quickly grabbed his brother's hand and pulled him away from the door. Suddenly the bedroom door busted open with a stream of light. By the door entered an evil creature with the body of a cougar and head of a sphinx. The dark crooks of its malevolent red eyes scanned the room, landing on the boys at the back of the room. Sharp nails scraped against the floor as the creature's tail thumped against the floorboards. With each step the creature pounded its paws into the floor, its red eyes glowing with vengeance. Putting a few feet between them, the creature stopped. His flaming eyes took in the two scared figures on the floor. After a few moments the creature turned towards Nathan Scott. _

"_NATHAN YOU'RE MINE!" The animal screamed in a low pitched voice. _

_Shadows quickly surrounded him just as the large animal lunged, its claws aiming straight for his head. A piercing scream rattles the small house._

"_NATHAN!" A woman's voice shouted out in pain. _

My body quickly shot up from bed. Beads of sweat slowly trickled down my wide toned body as I gasped for an intake of air. With shaky arms I slowly peeled back the covers and shifted to the edge of the bed. Trembles shook my entire body as I hunched over, placing my head in my hands.

_Another nightmare. The same nightmare. _

Flashes of images from the dream flickered through my head as my entire body continued shaking. A burning feeling began scorching the inside of my stomach. With a big breath I slowly stood up on weak legs and walked over to my lower cabinet. Grabbing the bottle of dark liquor and a small glass I headed towards the kitchen table. Once the small glass was filled, my shaky hands brought the intoxicating drink to my lips. In one movement I downed the drink. I closed my eyes as the stinging pain burned the back of my throat. A low growl escaped from my lips as I downed a second drink. After a few minutes the shaking began to subside. I shook my head as I glanced over at the hands of my old fashioned clock by the bed. The time read 4:07am.

_I only slept 4 hours. _

With that I made my way into the bathroom. My eyes paused as I reached the mirror. To my surprise another man was looking back at me. Disbelief filled me as I shook my head once more and averted my eyes away from the mirror. _No. I'm just imagining things._

Trying to gather my mentality, I glanced back at the mirror. The same man was looking back at me with a grave shocked face. I clenched my jaw as I slowly leaned in closer. I scanned the other man's face with wide eyes. His face was pale and thin. Dark circles tugged at the edges of his eyes making him look ferocious and cold. The man's face looked wild by his dark untamed beard and shoulder length hair. I glanced down to also see my hair at shoulder length.

"_**What's the matter Nathan? Can't recognize me?" The man in the mirror chuckled. **_

My eyes widened as I quickly flew back away from the mirror._ What the hell is going on? Oh no... No No No! This... This can't be happening. _ My eyes travelled back to the mirror. Again I took in the man's cold blue eyes.

_Who is this man? This can't be me._

"_**Why do you look so scared? I thought you'd be happy to see me." The man winked. **_

Fear slithered into me as I slowly approached the mirror.

"Who are you? W-WWhy are you talking to me?" I stuttered. _I must be going crazy like they said I would. _

The man began laughing as he eyed me. _**"Awww. Tsk! Tsk! Nathan. You should know better by now."**_

I ran a hand through my hair. "Fuck! I'm going insane. I fucking knew it! FUCK!" I shouted as I slammed my fists against the sink.

"_**Now now, calm down boy. You're going to give yourself a headache." **_

"WHO ARE YOU?" I shouted into the mirror.

The man gave a tiny smirk. "_**I'm you silly. Who else do you think I am?"**_

"No, this isn't right. People just don't start talking to themselves." I responded.

"_**Well some people do, but that's because they're crazy." He responded. **_

"I'M NOT CRAZY!"

"_**And how do you know that?" he laughed. **_

Anger began to coil inside me as I continued staring into the mirror. A bitter scowl crossed my face as I grabbed at my razor.

"_**What do you think you're doing?" **_

"Shut the fuck up!" I hissed.

"_**You really think this is going to help? This won't change anything. I'm not going to go away..." **_

"SHUT UP!" I yelled.

"_**You know what I want Nathan. I'm not going to go away until I get it." **_

"I don't know what you're talking about."

A part of me didn't understand what I was doing as I lathered the shaving cream onto the lower half of my face. With the razor in hand, I slowly ran it down the edge of my jaw. A flicker of familiarity ran through my face as I looked at the man's reaction.

"What do you want?" I asked, looking into the mirror.

A smile filled the man's face. _**"I just want you."**_

I shook my head as I continued shaving my face. Astonishment filled the man's face as he continued to watch me with dark eyes.

"You can't have me." I replied with a wicked chuckle.

"_**You don't have a choice. One day you are going to need me, and that will be the day I will have you." **_

"Never going to happen."

"_**Yes, it will." **_

Once my face was clean shaven I stood back to observe the other man. I brought my hand to my cheek as I stared into the mirror.

_Is this me? I can barely see you. _

Without thinking I opened up the medicine cabinet and pulled out a pair of blue scissors. My eyes returned back to mirror as I gathered a small bundle of hair in one hand. With a simple snip, the hair slowly fell to the floor. More and more hair began falling to the ground. I watched as my hands took on a life of their own. By the time I knew it, my hair was short.

_I see you..._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Location: Nathan's Room**

**Time: 11:54 am**

A light knock came from my door. My eyebrows rose as I glanced at the clock. _Who could that be? Today's my day off. And not by choice. _

I opened up the large door. Kowski stood outside my door with a small nod. He was dressed in uniform with his rifle by his side.

"Kowski." I stated.

"Scott. You've got a phone call waiting. Phone Booth 3." He replied with a firm tone.

"Thanks." I indicated.

With that he quickly walked away. _Strange. _

I quickly pulled on my jacket and walked out into the fresh light. The walk to phone booth 3 was short. It was at the back of a local pub called Dingers. I entered the small pub and quickly walked towards the back. The scent of toxic smoke and musky booze invaded my nose as I slipped into the small phone booth. I eyed the phone with curiosity. After a few minutes of deliberation I picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I muttered into the phone.

"Nathan?" The voice on the other line spoke.

A large smile crossed my face as I hugged the phone tighter to my ear.

"Lucas!" I sighed with happiness.

"Yep, the one and only. Unless you know of another Lucas then I'm the one that's your older brother. Or have you already forgotten about me since you haven't written or called me." Lucas replied.

"I'm sorry Luke. I've been kinda busy." I stated.

"I get it Nate. But what I don't understand is why you didn't call me after what happened to you."

"I'm fine now." I muttered.

"You almost died! How can you not understand that? I'm your brother."

I closed my eyes and stayed silent. There was a long pause as I gathered my thoughts. I pinched my lips together and glared down at my feet.

"Is it really that bad over there?" he asked in a low whisper.

"I'm sorry I didn't call you Lucas. The fact of the matter is that I'm not dead. I promise that if anything like that happens again I will call you." I replied.

"This is all my fault... if I hadn't..."

"Stop. Don't say it. We are in this together." I gave a half smile.

"I love you Nate." Lucas spoke.

"So I had a dream about you the other day." I laughed, changing the subject.

A light chuckle erupted from Lucas as he breathed into the phone. "Really! That's funny. What was it about?"

"I don't know some fucking flowers in a field and us singing Kumbaya." I nodded.

Lucas laughed again. "Wow that's gay."

"I know." I rolled my eyes with a playful grin.

Another pause.

"So how are you guys doing over there?" I asked.

Immediately there was a change in Lucas's tone. "Good. Were doing very well, and everything is going according to plan."

"So everything is on schedule correct?" I questioned.

"Yes."

"Do you remember Delta x?" I enquired.

"I remember talking about it in theory. Why do you ask?" Lucas responded.

"I think there's going to be a slight change of plans." I stated.

"Meaning?"

"I want to activate Delta X and put the theory into test." I answered.

"This is going to change everything." He sighed.

"No it won't. "

"Yes it will. I mean... (sigh) How are you going to do this? Do you even have a backup plan if something goes wrong? Do you have outside reinforcement?" he asked.

"Wow. Slow down. First off, were in the planning stages. So we will create several backup plans. Second I have a few crazy people in mind who wouldn't mind helping. Look I know this is crazy but you just don't understand what's going on down here." I replied.

In my mind I could imagine Lucas's stern face getting annoyed. A warm gentle smile touched my face at the thought of it.

"Okay. But you have less than 3 months. In 3 months the plan is taking place. We don't have much time left. And if you do decide to do this then I want to know everything. I don't need to tell you how dangerous and stupid this is." Lucas muttered.

"I love you too Lucas." I nodded.

"Why are you doing this now?" he asked with curiosity.

I bit the inside of my cheek to try to hide a smile. My face flushed with warmth as Brooke's face popped into my head. "I've met someone." I whispered.

"Wait, you mean met someone met someone, or met someone?" he asked.

I swallowed the rising the lump in my throat. "I think I found her."

"What are you talking about?"

"The girl of my dreams." I responded with a light tone.

"If you're doing this for the girl, then she must really mean something to you." He chuckled.

"I hope when all this is over that you'll get to meet her." I sighed.

"Me too little brother. Me too." He agreed.

"Alright. We'll I'm sure you're really busy. So I'll let you get back to work." I nodded.

"I'll be seeing you around then. Talk to you later." He responded.

"Bye Lucas." With that the phone went dead.

I stepped out of the booth and into the smoky pub. A heavy sigh left my lips as I scanned the room. There were very few people in the pub. I continued inspecting the room when I came across a pair of dark chocolate eyes belonging to a light skinned woman. Her large seductive eyes slowly slid up and down my body with desire. Her long dark locks fell across her shoulders as she swept her hair away from her face. I knew what she wanted. I could tell by the way she was looking at me. I bit down on my lower lip. It's been a long time since I've had sex. _She wants me... _Immediately I was pulled back into reality. _No. I can't have sex with this woman. She's not...Brooke. _ With one final look at the woman I headed out of the pub.

Today was another pretty day. The sun was out, the birds were chirping and everything seemed normal. But deep down I knew better. Everyone did. This place would never be normal. I glanced around at the desolate area. _I hate not working_.

My eyes burned as I began to walk around. I went through the main barriers and into the women's labor camp. I casually strolled by the other guards as I walked towards the women's sewing sector. Even though I don't work there anymore, I can't help but check on the women. As I made my way to the small building I glanced around at all the poorly fed women. I bit the inside of my cheek as the smell hit me. A large knot formed at the back of my throat as I walked into the small room. A few women glanced up at me with fear. I casually scanned the room for new faces. There were a few new people, probably the ones that replaced the old ones. With a last look I slowly walked out of the room. In the center of all buildings was a long line of people waiting to get their food. A simple glance at people's bowls and I knew they were having some sort of stew with a small piece of bread.

After I glanced around a bit longer I decided to head back to my room. I slowly started walking out of the barriers until something caught my eye, or rather a pair of eyes. Shock coursed through me as I gazed into this woman's eyes. I shook my head in disbelief. _She looks soo much like... But it can't be. _

The woman looked at me with hatred and curiosity. She had the most striking green eyes I had ever seen. Her face was pale a little thin; I could tell that she was a new arrival. Her eerie face and shaved head sent shivers all over my body as I slowly made my way towards her. I knew I had never met this woman in my entire life but somehow I recognized her. When I reached her I quickly grabbed her chin and pulled it to the left to inspect her closely.

_Incredible. Almost the same facial structure but not. Who is this woman? _

This woman couldn't be more than 22. She's definitely my age, not to mention how beautiful she is. My eyes glanced down at her entire body absorbing everything in.

"Smile." I ordered.

"There is no reason to smile." She retorted.

"Do as I say and I won't kill you." I demanded.

The woman forced on a fake smile. Without delay everything began to click together. I grabbed the back of the woman's neck and pulled her.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked with a bitter tone.

"With anyone else, those outbursts would have gotten you killed on the spot." I responded.

"So get it over with." She replied in a monotone voice.

I continued to drag her through the multiple barriers.

"I want to keep an eye on you." I replied.

We continued our walk until we reached Canada. David was at the door.

"What have we got here?" he asked.

"We got another one." I replied.

"Alright take her in." He nodded.

I yanked open the door and pulled the girl in. All eyes glanced up at me as I tossed the woman into the large sorting room.

"You ladies be sure to take care of her." I ordered.

I quickly shifted my eyes over to Brooke. Her hazel eyes weren't on me but to the new girl I brought in. I could see that her jaw was wide open with shock. Tears slowly streamed down her face as she continued staring at the girl.

"Gracie?" Brooke asked with big eyes.

The woman looked at me with confusion then back to Brooke with wide eyes. "B-B-Brooke!"

A big warm feeling filled my chest as Brooke quickly ran over to the girl with open arms. Both girls began crying in each other's arms. I watched as I fought back my own threatening tears. After a few minutes I nodded my head with fulfilment. Knowing that everything was fine I turned and left the room. David was waiting for me outside with a knowing smile.

"What are you doing here and what did you do to your hair?" David sighed.

I licked my lips and gave him a half smile. "I was just walking around. Can't a guy just check on things?"

David chuckled. "Fine. Fine. But tonight you are telling me what happened to your hair. I will not be taking no for an answer."

"Fine." I mocked as I continued my walk back to my room.

_Today was a good day. _

**Krebs**

A warm crackling fire warmed the office with a charming smile. My eyes scanned through the various documents on my desk with concentration. Tension dug into my shoulders like a 50lb weight. After a few seconds of staring at the documents a low sigh erupted from my lips as I opened my bottom drawer. I pulled out a small bottle of vodka and grabbed the glass at the edge of my desk. I watched as I filled the clear liquid to the top of the cup. A loud knock at the door pulled me from my thoughts.

"Come in." I muttered.

A faint figure walked in as I slowly peeled my eyes away from my documents. A brown haired Kowski stood a few feet in front of my desk. I licked my lips as a small smile crossed my face. Taking a small sip from my glass, I nodded towards the man to take a seat. His large body quickly fell into one of the large chairs.

"Have you given any thought to what we discussed the other day?" I asked with a firm tone.

"I have sir." Kowski replied.

"And what is your answer?" I questioned.

"I'll do it sir." Kowski answered.

"Good. I just know that there is something that he's hiding. I don't know what it is, but I feel it." I sighed.

"I don't know what you think you're going to find sir, but I honestly believe Scott is just another workaholic man." Kowski responded.

My eyes glared at Kowski. "Do you see the look on his face every time we punish those fucking Jews? He feels sorry for them. Not only that, but he looks at us with disgust. Like were the bad one's here. "

"He's weak."

"Stop defending him Kowski. You don't even like the man." I growled. "I want to know everything there is to know about Nathan Scott. Everything!"

"Yes sir." Kowski nodded.

"Good, now if we don't find anything then he's good. But if we do, then he's a dead man." I muttered.

"Shouldn't we at least give him a fair trial? He is one of us after all." Kowski retorted.

"Fair trial? This isn't a democracy Kowski. This is my place. MY PLACE! AND IF YOU DO FIND SOMETHING ON HIM I WILL DO AS I DAMN WILL PLEASE. NO ONE, AND I MEAN NO ONE IS GOING TO FUCK THIS UP FOR ME!"

Kowski stared down at his feet with a flushed face. I glared at him until he finally spoke.

"You're right sir. I'll see what I can find out." He complied.

"Get the fuck out of my office." I hissed.

In a few seconds, Kowski gathered his things and quickly shuffled out of my office. Anger began to consume me as I pulled out a letter from the bottom of all the paper work. I pinched my lips as I reread the letter again.

_Addressed to the order of Krebs Dietrich: _

_From: Heinrich Himmler_

_Dearest Krebs, _

_How are you my dear friend? I've been hearing great news since you've taken over. I'm glad that things are running smoothly at the farm. As part of a request upon Hitler I shall be making a visit on the lot pretty soon for a check up on the livestock. Hitler's also heard some great news from coming from one of his right hand mans that Lieutenant General Nathan Scott has made exemplary actions to prevent the riots. We would like to therefore promote Mr. Nathan Scott to General, and become a field Marshal. I shall be arriving within the month. _

_Sincerely, _

_Himmler. _

The edges of my teeth tore into my bottom lip. My fists tightened with fury as I slammed them on top of my desk. With a swing of my arms all the paperwork flew off my desk.

"I won't let this happen. Not if I can help it." I hissed into the fire.

**Hey everyone hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. So I wanted to explain why Krebs was angry towards the end of the chapter. You see right now Krebs is a Field Marshal of Auschwitz, but reading the letter not only is Nathan going to be receiving a higher rank but a promotion to Field Marshal too. Krebs doesn't like the idea of sharing his position with anyone else. Just to clear things up, YESSSS Nathan found Brooke's older sister Gracie, who's actually 21. And just so everyone knows, Nathan is 22. Let me know what you think? **

**Thanks for reading! **


	13. Clarity

**Nathan Scott**

_**3 years ago…..**_

_The sound of leaking water dribbles endlessly from the tip of an old rusty pipe creating a large puddle on the rough floor. A strong noxious odor of sewer filters through the dimly lit basement. There's only a single light that is quietly dangling from the ceiling, carelessly flickering on and off. In the corner of the large basement a growling pit of fire glows like they rays of the burning sun. An indescribable heat has consumed the room, the type that could suffocate someone in their sleep. From the corner of the room a dark figure begins to move against the shadows. The shuffling noise resonates off the walls like a piercing bullet. When the figure finally stops, eyes immediately lock to the center of the room. _

_Two figures, back to back, were tightly strapped into chairs. Blindfolds covered their faces as a mixture of blood and sweat slipped down their faces. The figure in the corner smirks quietly to himself before slowly walking out from the darkness. The man eyes the two figures with a curious type of look. He cautiously walks around the two of them taking in the scene. When he finally pauses he ends up in front of one of the two men. Sucking in a deep breath, the man squares his shoulders. Then with a powerful force, he slammed his already bruised up fist into the chest of the blinded blonde haired figure. The tall blonde haired man gasps for air, his body trying to lean forward as much as the straps would let him. Loud sputtering emanates from the blonde. More blood lazily trickles down his swollen nose. _

_Another violent hit lands across his face, causing the blindfold to fall off. Sparkling blue eyes come into view and land on the attacker, a vengeful gleam twisting behind those pretty blues. The blonde haired man carefully licks his lips; the taste of metallic has filled his mouth. Then without warning, the blue eyed man spits out the accumulated blood from his mouth and at the attacker. Not even a moment later another fist was rammed into his jaw. A squirt of blood flew out from his lips as the white of his eyes began to show, his head falling limply to the side. _

_The attacker began to slowly move over to the dark haired figure still slumped over in his seat. Another smirk crosses his face as he walks over to the small table nearby, grabbing the large silver bucket. He carried the bucket until he was a few feet away from the men. Then he carelessly dumped the ice cold water over the two brothers. The dark haired figure's body was shocked back to life. A loud gasp echoed in the room. The attacker nodded his head with approval as he flung the bucket into a corner. _

"_Glad you ladies are up." The voice finally spoke. "I was beginning to wonder if you were dead!" _

_The dark haired man shook his head, flinging as much water off as he could. The man's large hands started yanking at his chained wrists. Anger rippled through him. His movements in the chair began to get frantic when the chains still would not let him go. He growled loudly. _

"_YES! That's it boy! Get angry! GET ANGRY!" the attacker shouts. _

_Another loud piercing scream thunders through the room. There was so much power to it that it would have made any little kid cry monster. From across the room the attacker begins laughing with delight. Pride was running through his eyes at the scene before him. _

_After a few more minutes the dark haired figure slumps back over in his seat, his large broad naked shoulders angled forward. The attacker walks over to him, taking off the blindfold. Once the blindfold is removed the attacker brushes his hand through the man's dark sweating locks. _

"_Good job Nathan, Good job." The man whispers. _

_Nathan's head is slumped down against his chest. A couple drops of blood run down the tip of his nose and down to his bruised and beaten chest. He's heaving silently, all the energy in him gone. The older man smiles down at him once more before backing away. The attacker/older man glances down at his watch. _

"_You have now officially been down here for three weeks. You've had no food, barely any water, and endless amounts of torture. Yet both of you are still alive and kicking. And that pain that you're feeling, the one that's raging through your body right now, is how you know you're still here. YOU ARE STILL ALIVE!" _

_With that, a sharp pointing object is thrusted into the right of Nathan's chest. A loud shattering scream sputters out. Blood quickly oozes from the point of impact. Then just as quickly as it went in the object is out. The older man laughs as he whirls around the two brothers. He does the same to Lucas. Another high pitched scream rattles through the room. The blonde boy's body moves around in his chair wildly clawing at his arm rest. _

"_FUCK YOU!" Lucas shouts out as he angrily tries to reach for the attacker. _

_The older man removes the sharp object from Lucas and tosses the weapon off to the side. "What are you going to do now Lucas? You don't have mommy here to save you anymore." _

_This sets off the younger brother like no other. Immediately the boy is thrashing wildly, his eyes fuming with a malicious fire. The chair creaks up towards the attacker. Drool, and blood slipping contorting his face into some sort of creature. He's screaming at the top of his lungs. "I'M GONNA KILL! FUCKING KILL YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU KEITH!" _

_Keith straightens up his back as a viscous laughter rumbles through his body. "YES! THAT'S IT! HATE! DO YOU FEEL THAT LUCAS? DO YOU FEEL THAT? THE WAY IT'S SLOWLY CONSUMING YOUR EVERY BEING. YOU FEEL THAT?" _

_Lucas screams even louder. _

"_STOP IT!" Nathan shouts. _

_Keith chuckles before leaning back on a table, pulling out a cigarette from his back pocket. He quickly lights up the cig and inhales the toxic smoke. His eyes watch the horrendous scene before him, taking everything in. By the time he's finally finished his cig, Lucas has finally stopped thrashing around. Tears were trickling down the boy's face. So much pain filled his eyes, the very same pain reflecting in the older man's. With a careless flick the cigarette bud flies into an abandon corner. _

"_If you want your revenge then take it. It's yours. Suffer through the pain, push past it, consume it! Let it fill every crevice in your entire body. That pain unlike any other. Thrive in it because you have to. You have to be merciless, and most importantly unforgiveable."_

_At this Keith kicks over both of the chairs with a powerful force. Both of the chairs tumble to the ground with a loud thud. Both of the brothers are now on their sides, faces smashed against the floor. "Let that hate rise up. GIVE IT VOICE!" _

_Another kick hits both the boys in the back of their heads. "The hate that's coursing through your veins must drive YOU! IF IT DOESN'T, YOU WILL NEVER GET YOUR REVENGE!" Another kick lands into Nathan's stomach. Then an object is thrown at Lucas's shoulder. _

"_NEVER SURRENDER AND NEVER BACK DOWN!" Keith's voice roars out. _

_A whip gets pulled out. "CRUSH YOUR ENEMIES! MAKE THEM PAY!" _

_**WHIP!**_

"_BE RELENTLESS! NEVER FORGIVE!" _

_**WHIP!**__ More screams fill the room. _

"_MAKE THEM PAY THE PRICE FROM WHAT THEY'VE TAKEN AWAY FROM YOU!" _

"_WHAT THEY TOOK FROM US!"_

* * *

_**Present time:**_

I awoke to the sound of a loud piercing scream echoing through my room. Sweat was dribbling down my bare chest. Darkness shrouded my room. My hands shakily grip onto the side of the bed, pulling me to its edge. The pounding in my chest is running wild like never before. My hand closes over my heart as I lean forward, trying to remember how to breathe. Flashes flicker through my head from those extremely awful three months. So much pain…. And blood.

I clench down on my jaw, my free hand twisting in the sheets. My entire body is shaking uncontrollably. Quickly, I get up and rush over to my counter, pulling out the scotch. I rip the top off and take a big swig straight from the bottle. A strong burning sensation scorches my throat, setting it on fire. Once I gulped enough of it down I place the bottle down on the table. As my heart rate begins to settle something finally seems to click into place.

'_Make them pay the price from what they've taken away from you'_

Immediately that hate quickly rises up into an indescribable fire, just waiting to be let loose to burn anyone and anything around. I lick my lips and immediately grab my coat. An idea has popped up into my head. And suddenly I knew what needed to be done. _A call needs to be made_

* * *

The hot sun is blaring down like an angry goddess. Sweat is dripping down my face as I adjust my rifle to the side. The Canada girls are quickly collecting suitcases and carelessly tossing them into a large wagon. I study them, making sure they're doing what they need to. Out of nowhere there's a shuffle, and a new presence is near me. From the corner of my eye I see a flash of blonde hair come into view.

"Scott." A heavily accented voice states.

"Krebs." I reply in the same manner.

The blonde haired man chuckles softly before spitting something out onto the ground. "I heard about what happened to Roué." Krebs starts off.

I pull my gaze away from the girls and give Krebs a stern look, my mask firmly in place. His blue eyes look over at me, a glint of suspicion shining through them. Almost challenging. I clenched my jaw and continue to stare him down. "I'm sure you did." I replied back roughly.

"The boy came in practically crying like a little shit. I was close to going over my desk to give him a smack myself." Krebs continued.

I didn't say anything. Just waiting till he asked me. "Well I know his side of the story, but what's yours?"

I was annoyed. "You want to know? That little piece of shit was about to defile himself with a fucking JEW! Do you know how disgusting that is! And once you do that you will be forever tainted with the scent of something so foul like disease. YOU CAN'T EVER GET RID OF IT. SO YOU KNOW WHAT YES! I KICKED HIS FUCKING SCRAWNY ASS BECAUSE HE'S A FUCKING DIGRACE TO OUR RACE AND OUR FUCKING COUNTRY!" I spew out with a vengeance. My chest heaving in an undelightful way.

All the entire movement stopped in the area. Everyone that was around was now staring at me. Kreb's jaw is wide open, is eyes glazed over with something I couldn't place. He was clearly taken by surprise. Admiration? Hope? Jealousy? He stared at me for what felt like forever until a wickedly large smile crossed his face. He began laughing before throwing an arm around my shoulder. "Fuck me Scott! Have you got a fucking tongue! I love it! And quite honestly I couldn't agree with you more."

Then with that he retreated back through the barriers. From the corner of my eye I spotted Brooke. My attention quickly shifted to her. The contact. She nods her head. She got what she needed. My eyes travel around at the other girls who also do the same.

"HURRYIT UP LADIES! I DON'T HAVE ALL DAMN DAY! NOW MOVE YOU'RE FUCKING ASSES!" I shout out in the air.

* * *

It's nearly 4 am. Brooke and I are in the back room, dozens of papers stacked around, endless amounts of planning scribbled across pages. We've been here for nearly 6 hours, exhaustion taking over. All around us was weeks and weeks worth of notes and careful planning. At this moment my eyes are focused on a sheet scribbling down some thoughts. From across the room I can feel her eyes on me. They were calling, pleading with me to look over. I raised my eyes to her. Immediately she looks away, a light blush creeping across her face. I smirk and look back down at my paper. After a few minutes again I feel her eyes. We both know there's something going on between us. It's obvious. It's real. But we can't…. the consequences….. We can't take the risk. It's too much. And we both know it.

Once her gaze is away from mine I look over at her. The longing in me takes over as my eyes cast over her small frame. Right now she was looking down at her work, lips tucked in between each other. Her hair was falling across her face. I wanted nothing more than to move over and sweep them up. _She's so beautiful…. _ I can't do that. I can't just reach over and touch her. Can I? My insides started burning. The desire to touch was overwhelming. She's sitting less than two feet from me and I can't even breathe. Can't she feel that? Can't she feel me? My heart starts aching. How bad will it feel if I lose her? I rip my gaze from her and back down to my work. Seconds later I feel it again. I try to ignore the call but in the end I lose. I always do.

I look up again. This time she doesn't look away. Something is burning deeply behind her hazel eyes. And it makes the small smile fall right off my face. Suddenly I'm standing at the edge of a cliff. Drums bang against my stomach. Something stirs within me.

I'm falling now, gravity, the only force working. I' m desperately trying to grasp onto something to hold onto. But I can't. It's all too much. Too overwhelming. I rip my gaze away and let out a shaky breath. I quickly stand up and begin picking up all the papers. No words are said. She's still sitting there on the floor, except her eyes are down. I'm grabbing papers, yanking open the floorboards and quickly stuffing the papers in it. I needed to get out of the stuffy room.

Once the papers are gone I quickly head over for the door. I'm silently begging for nothing. Pleading. But then I feel it and my whole body stops moving. An arm has reached out to me, lightly gripping my wrist. I close my eyes. _Oh god, please noo. _I'm slowly being turned around. My heart is racing wildly. When I open my eyes she's right in front of me with that same look. Something in me shatters. Her hand releases my wrist before slowly reaching out. I'm pleading with her. _Don't- _ Soft fingertips slowly trace down the sides of my jaw. Her fingers leave a trailing heat and consume me over and over. I can't breathe. She's pulling me in closer. Our faces get closer and closer until were inches away from each other. Her warm breath reaches me. I'm entranced in her spell. Her fingers run over my lips then my chin. She leans in, her eyes closing. My heart stops.

Immediately I pull away. Fear is racing through me. "Don't-" I beg her. Tears are threatening to fall. _Please don't do this._ She ignores me before closing her eyes and then reopening them. Her eyes were watering with this intense look about them.

"Don't be scared." She whispers.

I shake my head, tears running down now. "I c-can't. Please don't do this. Please!"

Brooke shakes her head. A tears fall from her too. I'm trembling beneath her gaze. Then both of her hands are on the opposite sides of my face. Everything in slow motion. Her thumbs brush away my tears, she looking at me with that look. It's the kind of look that will forever haunt me for the rest of my life. She leans in close. Her lips press against me.

I implode. And everything I had ever known disappears. All I could see was her. I close my eyes and finally stop fighting. More tears fall down my face as I wrap my arms around her waist. I could no longer fight my destiny. From this moment on, everything had forever changed.

I love her.

* * *

A large smoky room comes into view as I walk in through the door. At the center was a large round table containing dozens of men in uniform. Quiet chatter was roaming through the room as the men started taking their seats. I'm sitting down at the end of the table, David sitting to my right. All the way to the other side sits Krebs. He's staring at me with this look. It makes me smirk inside. Apparently I had been promoted and rewarded with this gracious new seat.

"He looks like he's about to take a shit." David leans in and whispers into my ear.

I chuckle softly. He certainly did. Suddenly the doors fly open. Himmler walks in with a trail of uniformed men. Silence quickly settles as everyone stands up, including myself. A tap. 'Hail Hitler' orchestrates through the meeting room. Everyone then settles back down in their seats except for me because Himmler is making his way to me. A small smile has stretched across his flat face. The man's tall frame comes into view. The first thing I notice is the moustache. I cringe a little at the sight. It looks like the end product of a cow. The taller man stops in front of me, his fingers adjusting the small round glasses on the tip of his crooked nose. His dark hair was gelled back. He looked like the perfect German soldier.

"Scott! So great to finally meet you. You know, I met your brother a few months ago when I was in Munich. Smart lad, he is. I could see why the great almighty Hitler took a liking to him. That boy was something else. He tells us great things about you. And now that I'm here we made a good decision." He slaps my shoulder.

"Thank you sir." I reply with a large fake smile.

"Please, call me Heinrich. Or Rickky, for short." He booms out with laughter.

"Alright then." I agree.

Himmler pulls me into a hug before heading over to Krebs, who is shifting the scowl on his face to a large fake smile. I'm laughing inside. He hates me. Good…. Because he's gonna need it.

After a few more minutes the meeting starts. The conversation begins with the secret revolution groups around the country. There has been more news and recent developments about a possible leader/ leaders. We needed to find them and exterminate them. The increasing number of these groups was spreading. War was coming. Rumors were spreading like wild fire. They needed more Intel to investigate these rumors.

"I think we should start here." Krebs spoke out.

All eyes landed on him. "Explain." Himmler responded with an eye raise.

"Well we found that boy here, threatening our civilization. Who's not to say that we don't have members of that group already in here." Krebs replied.

"Of course they are in here! They are fucking everywhere!" A man with stringy white hair replied.

"Yes…. So make the fucking connections. If we want information we have to start retrieving it from them. MAKE them tell us. SOMEONE has to know something. And if not… they'll tell us who's in these groups. And once we start putting these fires out… We'll be good to go."

"You mean torture them." David responded.

Krebs smiles with that awful smile. "But of course."

"Then you should start with the men's sector camp. Then after that the women." Himmler added.

"I couldn't agree more. What do you think Scott?" Krebs asked.

I look over at him and bite the inside of my cheek. He was calling me out. "That sounds like a good idea." I replied.

_We need to get a move on and fast…._

* * *

**I am SOOOO very sorry for how long it has been. I just couldn't seem to get the ending right and I had to rewrite and blah blah blah. So hope you liked it. Be posting more soon. I currently don't have internet or very much access to a comp. Hope you forgive! Thanks to whoever is still reading! **


End file.
